Funny Thing, Jealousy
by UchihaSakura4
Summary: Sakura has loved Sasuke for years but now she's finally tired of waiting for him to notice her. But what if she dates someone else to purposely catch his attention? It's time to see if Uchihas really get jealous. mainly SasuSaku
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay, just to clear this up, Sasuke realized that Orochimaru was too weak to defeat Itachi, so how could he teach Sasuke how to beat Itachi? So Sasuke has already killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Itachi is still alive and Sasuke is training in Konoha, under probation, to defeat him. By the way, this is my first fic so, constructive criticism please?**

***update: hey guys! Its been a few years since I've written this story, and I think it's a good time to do some serious editing, so this is an edited version of the original. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make any _major _changes. Just grammar things and stylistic changes. The plot will remain untarnished. Most of the narrative and dialogue will be the same too. Just additions, mainly. Thanks for all your support! You readers rock!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Sasuke's thoughts**_

* * *

Sakura sighed. Honestly, how could one person consume so much ramen at one time? Naruto continued to slurp away at his precious ramen while Sakura picked at hers; she was already full. And Sasuke, well, he just sat there eating his meal calmly and ignoring both of the other teens. It was dinnertime and Kakashi had suggested that Team Seven have a reunion at Ichiraku's now that Sasuke was back from the snake pervert. Naruto had been all up for the idea; however, Sakura was nervous. Sasuke was back and it was awkward to be around him. Not only could she not stop thinking about the last time they saw each other on that awful bench, but also, people had a tendency to stare at Sasuke. If he had any discomfort he was awfully good at hiding it.

You may be wondering why Sasuke even came to this reunion in the first place…well, he was, for lack of a better term, persuaded—Kakashi told him that he would ensure Naruto was quiet throughout the meal. Not that it was a problem since Naruto was too busyinhaling his ramen to pay much attention to anything else. Sakura was getting impatient now; Sasuke's cool demeanor was really getting on her nerves and she didn't think she could handle it much longer. She had to get away. _Say something, anything…just get out of here!_ She stood up abruptly and forced a smile.

"Guys, it was fun eating with you again, but I really have a lot of work at the hospital I have to attend too. I should go."

Sasuke looked up, his onyx eyes revealing nothing. Naruto frowned and sat up. "Awww, Sakura, you have to leave already?" he pouted. Sakura sighed. "Yeah Naruto, sorry, but I really am busy."

Sasuke stood up suddenly and muttered something under his breath. Sakura squinted. "What did you say Sasuke, I didn't hear you…"

He sighed. "I said I'll walk you there." _What… walk me there? Oh please, no!_ "Ah, that's okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine," She stuttered, backing away slowly, but that didn't stop him.

"Let's just go," he said impatiently, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her away. Kakashi smirked. "That's new," he said to no one in particular. Naruto gaped, completely dumbfounded. The walk to the hospital was silent. Sakura kept steeling glances at Sasuke in hopes of understanding why he was doing this. _Is he sick or something? Since when has he taken any interest in me? He isn't concerned about my safety is he…? No, that's very un-Sasuke like. So what's up then?_

"So, um, Sasuke-kun…what's with the sudden interest? Why are you walking me to the hospital?" she asked hesitantly.

"Naruto was annoying," he said simply.

"Oh," she muttered sheepishly, looking away. _Of course. Why do I feel disappointed; it's not like I thought he cared anyway. _When they reached the hospital Sakura said, "thanks for walking me here anyway, Sasuke-kun. It was nice."

"Hn."

Mercifully, she turned to walk away when his voice stopped her. _Damn it! So close... _"I'm not supposed to be alone." _Oh God. _Sakura put on her best fake smile and turned back around to face him."Oh, because of your probation?" _Now that was a stupid thing to say…just great! _

"Aa."

Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long night. "I guess you need to stay with me until I'm done here then," she said. He nodded and followed her to the door. She walked in and did all the check ups and procedures she always did at night. They were just leaving when an Anbu appeared and approached Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, Tsunade-sama is requesting your presence," he said gruffly. Sasuke nodded and they headed towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sakura walked into the familiar office and smiled. "Good evening, Tsunade! What was so important that you called us here this late at night?"

Sasuke stood a little off to the side by the door. He wasn't particularly fond of this new Hokage, but he couldn't really blame her for her actions. He got the punishment he deserved (and his punishment wasn't really all that harsh either, thanks to Sakura) and he acknowledged that.

"Good evening to you as well. It's good to see you again Sakura, and you too Sasuke. I haven't told this to you Sakura, but Sasuke is not to be alone during his probation." She looked pointedly at him. Sakura smiled. "Yes, I just found that out from Sasuke-kun himself. Haven't you assigned a ninja to him yet though? He's been independent all day."

"Tsunade smiled humorlessly and shuffled some paperwork. I haven't really had time until now." Sakura narrowed an eye. _And I'm sure that has nothing to do with your drinking problem, Senpai._ "Anyways," Tsunade continued, "Sasuke, you need to stay with someone trustworthy for the time being. I considered Naruto…" Sasuke scoffed. "Right, I decided you two would probably be fighting every day. So I thought maybe Kakashi…"

"No way in hell" Sasuke muttered. "Yes, I thought that was a bad idea on second thought as well," she muttered, "I have thought of other ninjas, you know, but you don't really know any of them very well and that probably wouldn't work."

"So I've finally made a decision," Tsunade said resolutely. "Who," he asked bluntly.

"Sakura."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. She coughed and cleared her throat. "I mean, excuse me, Hokage-sama?"

Sasuke stared at Tsunade with a funny, unreadable look on his face. Tsunade smiled. "Well I thought it was quite fitting…" she began. Sakura sputtered, "No, no, no…Tsunade-shishou, I can't live with him! That would be…" she trailed off.

Tsunade cleared her throat, obviously annoyed at being interrupted and smiled. "Well, you are the best candidate. I mean, you have monstrous strength to subdue him if he gets out of line. You aren't as annoying as Naruto would be, you aren't perverted (thank God) like Kakashi, and you understand Sasuke better than anyone else. I think it's a rather good idea," she said in a very matter-of-fact tone. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at her.

_Oh God, I am going to live with Sasuke Uchiha. Keep breathing… __**...this is not happening… **_"Do I get a choice?" Sasuke growled.

"Nope," Tsunade said grinning and picking up a shot glass.

Sasuke glared angrily. Sakura swallowed nervously.

"You can move in right away," Tsunade said, filling the glass. Sakura had the distinct impression that her sensei was thoroughly enjoying this.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was fun to write! I hope everyone was in character. I tried. Don't forget to review!** **This fic was created with the help of Uchihafangirl, thanks!**

5


	2. Of Obliviousness and Diffidence

**A/N: Wow, its amazing at the response I got from you guys! I wasn't expecting this to really be all that good, but I'm glad you like it. Here is the second chapter; I hope it lives up to your expectations! By the way, I forgot to mention everyone's ages so they are about 18. Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed: Copper Hikari, velcroSUNSHINE, UchihaFanGirl (my beta reader), AireRyder, cloud-sephiroth, Artemis 85, crazyevilgirl, animegirlfan, ForeheadKAT, lanie-chan, and Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- I DON'T own Naruto (but I wish I did!)

_**Chapter 2: Of Obliviousness and Diffidence**_

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Sasuke's thoughts **_

(A/N)

* * *

Despite all forms of protest, Tsunade reasoned that Sakura's apartment was too small for more than one person, so Sakura had to live with Sasuke in the Uchiha Manor until his probation was over. So here they were, walking silently to Sakura's apartment to gather some of her things that should would need in order to live somewhere else, clothing and the like. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and sighed inwardly. **I can't believe I have to do this; she's only going to get in the way…Annoying fangirl. Actually, considering that she's usually so loud, I'm surprised she's being quiet right now. In the past she would have been all over me. But she actually looks pretty calm…** _Oh no, oh no, this is bad, _Sakura panicked._ How will I keep track of where he is 24/7, its not like he can be with me all the time! And all I wanted was to avoid him, and now Tsunade has me living with him? This has got to be some evil form of torture._

A flash of orange and yellow coming at the two interrupted their thoughts. Sasuke stepped back just before the blur passed, pulling Sakura with him by the arm. CRASH! Naruto slammed into a building. Sakura looked over at Naruto angrily. "Naruto! You almost killed me! Argh, if Sasuke hadn't saved…," _wait, Sasuke saved me…wha?_ She glanced at Sasuke who was too busy glaring at Naruto to notice her.

"Ah ha ha, sorry Sakura-chan," he stammered nervously. Sakura's wrath was to be feared after all.

"Why were you running so fast in the first place," she asked fuming, her attention returning to Naruto once again.

"Oh… well, you see, I saw Hinata-chan just a minute ago and well…I said hi and then she turned all red and fell over! I think she's sick or something," he said, growing more alarmed as he continued his story. Sakura sighed exasperatedly, "Where is Hinata-chan?"

"Over here!" He led them over to where Hinata was. Naruto had left her unceremoniously on the ground, _unconscious. _

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you call me teme?!"

"Guys, not now," Sakura yelled. The boys were both very much engaged in a glaring contest. Naruto was losing. "Naruto," Sakura stated sweetly. Both of the boys became a little afraid of her change in tone. Inner Sakura was about to come out. "Naruto, _**why**__ did you leave her on the __ground__?_" (A/N: Danger alert folks, take ten steps away)

Naruto muttered something incoherent while looking at his feet. "Sorry, didn't catch that, what?"

"Why don't you just move her," Sasuke intervened in an attempt to keep everyone alive. Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. _Since when did he care?_ "Fine," she seethed, glaring at Naruto. She kneeled over to lift Hinata when she suddenly stopped. "Hey Naruto, I have an idea. Why don't you take her home?"

Naruto looked at her funny, "Me?"

"Yeah, why not." _Maybe you'll figure out she LIKES you!_

"Ah, sure…I guess," he said, a little confused. Naruto lifted her up into his arms bridal style and started to leave. Sakura smirked. Sasuke stared at her. **It's not like I care or anything **(you're in denial Sasuke)**, but what's with her, why is she so happy? He's just carrying her home.** _I just hope she doesn't wake up in his arms and faint again._ Sakura turned back to Sasuke, "We should probably go now." He stared blankly. "So I can get my stuff?"

"Hn."

"Right," she mumbled. _Jeez, can't he say something other than 'Hn' and 'Aa', I mean, didn't his parents teach him a wider vocabulary than that? Oh well, that's just typical Sasuke. _When they reached her apartment Sakura gathered up the stuff she would need in a large bag. If she was going to live there for an extended period of time, she would require lots of clothes and other necessities. Finally they were ready and it was starting to get late; they started towards the Uchiha Complex.

* * *

Sakura gaped at the house; it was massive! They went inside and Sasuke headed straight for what seemed to be his room. When she entered Sakura noted that the entire room was in different shades of blue. She was so fascinated she didn't even notice he had left the room and come back with an extra futon. "Ah, thanks," she said. He nodded. They got ready for bed and laid down in their futons. Sasuke fell asleep fast, but Sakura could not.

_Damn, why did Tsunade have to make us sleep in the same room?! I don't think I can go to sleep knowing he is right across the room! _She lay awake for hours thinking about how she would handle the situation of watching after Sasuke, and after a while she finally fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning when Sakura woke up, she realized Sasuke was gone. She jumped up and was about to go look for him when she heard running water. _Oh God, he's just in the shower, jeez, I almost had a heart attack... Wait, he's in the shower… _Her face burned, and she decided that he didn't need supervising at the current moment (Cough Cough) and went downstairs. "Maybe I should make breakfast," she muttered to herself. She opened up the refrigerator in search of food, but did she find anything? Oh no, not at Sasuke's house.

No, Sakura found _tomatoes. _That's right, tomatoes. Lots of them. _How on earth does he live off these? He is to tomatoes what Naruto is to ramen! _After raiding his kitchen Sakura decided it was time for some good old grocery shopping. Apparently the _one_ thing Sasuke is lazy with is buying food (Not tomatoes though). At that moment, Sasuke stepped into the kitchen wearing an old blue shirt from when they were genin, and some black ninja pants. His hair was still wet, and Sakura realized she was staring. She looked away, her blush coming back in full force.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you have NO food in your house," she said, refusing to look at him. He stared, obviously waiting for a point to that statement. "We are going to go to the market and buy food," she said, looking at him now.

"We?"

"Yes, _we_ are going. I'm going to go change and then _we_ can go," she continued. "Its not like you can be alone anymore, right?"

Sasuke just stared at her. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! This actually took a while to type, and I am a fast typer. I hope it wasn't as boring as I thought it was, but I dunno. I need some feedback! Also, if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. Don't forget to review! **

5


	3. A Seed of Jealousy

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. And for all those people who have been waiting for a jealous Sasuke, here is a tiny treat for ya! Also, for all the people who didn't understand the tomatoes, Sasuke "loves" tomatoes. (The reason the tomatoes are not rotted is because he bought them after he got back). On with the story, enjoy!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did… *Grins*

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 3: A Seed of Jealousy, Perhaps?**_

* * *

Sasuke groaned. This was getting tedious. "Sakura." No response. "Sakura," he called again, a little more impatiently. She blinked. "…huh, what Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"How much do you need," he asked irritated. They were still at the market.

"All your food was rotted except the tomatoes, so we might as well buy enough food to last a while," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. **Well, I have been gone for ****6 years****; of course the food is rotted. **Sasuke looked around aimlessly, and to his surprise, spotted Naruto in the crowd. **Shit**. "Sakura, we have enough, lets go," he said firmly.

"Why the rush?" she asked innocently. He glared at her. (Trademark Sasuke glare)

"Fine, okay," she said. Sakura gathered up the groceries and handed Sasuke half of them. "Lets go," she said. He nodded. They had just turned to leave when Naruto spotted them and yelled, "Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around innocently and Sasuke inwardly cursed. He turned around as well preparing to face a bombardment of questions. "Bastard, what are you doing here with Sakura-chan?"

"None of your business, idiot," he replied. Naruto scowled and opened his mouth to retort when someone beat him to it.

"My beautiful cherry blossom!"

**Damn it… **_Oh no…_

Naruto swiveled around to see none other than Rock Lee. "Bushy brows!" he exclaimed. Sasuke frowned even more if possible. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! What are you doing with my youthful cherry blossom!" Lee yelled accusingly. **Your**** cherry blossom? Hell no.** "Are you on a date?" S**hit.** Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Of course not, stupid," Sasuke said, looking away angrily. Sakura's face was beet red.

"No, we're not on a _date_! We were just buying groceries," said Sakura hurriedly.

"Together?" asked Naruto, incredulously. Sasuke flinched. _Oh shit, he doesn't know yet!_

Sakura started rambling. "Well, you see, hahaha…Sasuke can't be alone because of his probation. So, so Tsunade appointed me to the task of watching after him; it's like a mission. I am living in his house and," Lee cut her off with "**WHAT**?! My cherry blossom is _living_ with **him**?"

Sasuke growled. "Yes, she is living with _me_ and she's not _your _cherry blossom." With that he turned and started walking away. Sakura stared at him completely shocked. He stopped. "You coming?" he asked impatiently. She nodded and ran after him while yelling a quick goodbye over her shoulder to Naruto and Lee.

The walk back to the Uchiha complex was…thoughtful. _Why did he say that? It was almost as if he was jealous…no, Sasuke doesn't like me _(that's what you think)_…so what happened?_ **Shit! I can't believe I said that out loud. Now she's going to think I like her. And anyway, why should I care if Lee likes her? **(hmm, lets think about that one)** It was just his annoyingly possessive attitude I guess. That's why I got mad. **(Can you say _denial?_)

* * *

When they entered the house, Sakura headed straight to the kitchen. She was pretty hungry by this point. Sasuke helped her put away everything (they already threw away the rotted food). Then Sakura made them lunch and they ate it quietly. The sound of someone rapping on the door abruptly ended their meal. Sasuke grimaced and went to answer the door. It was Naruto…carrying a once again unconscious Hinata. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing, moron?" he asked.

"Shut up, bastard! Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Right here Naruto," she walked up and looked from him to Hinata in his arms, back to him again… "What happened this time Naruto?" she asked a little tiredly.

"Ah, well, _this time_, I was eating at Ichiraku's when I saw Hinata walking down the street. So I went up to her and asked her if she was okay now. Then she turned all red again and fell over _again!_" He looked really worried now. "Is she okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto come in and put Hinata on the couch." Sasuke scowled. Sakura sighed again. "It's okay Sasuke-kun, this won't take long."

"Hn."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, carrying Hinata, entered the living room. Naruto set Hinata down on the couch, Sakura sat on the floor, and Naruto sat across from her on the floor by the couch. _It's like he's guarding her or something_, _that's sweet. _She glanced at Sasuke and blushed. Luckily he wasn't paying attention. He was now focusing on a book. She looked back at Naruto."Naruto, you don't understand why she is fainting do you?"

"No, do you?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes, of course. Naruto, Hinata-chan…well, she's had a crush on you for a long time… she's nervous around you, but she likes you a lot," Sakura said hesitantly.

Naruto stared at her. "She—she likes me?" **Even **_**I **_**noticed that…idiot…**

"Yes," Sakura said, "very much."

Naruto stared at the ground. "So, what do I do…?" _Hopeless._ "Why don't you ask her on a date?"

"A date…yeah, okay," he said, looking up. Naruto blushed. _He looks happy. Probably because he was alone as a child and no one cared about him. Having someone like Hinata care for him must feel good…I'm happy for him._ Hinata started stirring, and sat up slowly. Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Hinata-chan, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithm e?"

"Wha—what Naruto-kun?" she asked stuttering and confused.

"I—I meant, would you like to go on a date with me," he asked slowly, getting all the words out properly. She looked like she was about to faint again and glanced around, obviously not sure as to how she got here. Then she smiled. "Sur—sure Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned. "Let's go!" he shouted. He pulled her up by her hand and practically ran out of the house. Sasuke looked up from his book and Sakura looked over at him.

"You weren't reading that were you?" He shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three! I probably won't be able to update for a few days because my exams are coming up, but don't worry…it won't be too long. Now, there is this little blue button on the bottom of your page calling to you…press it and review!**

5


	4. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys, here is yet another chapter! Maybe if I get more reviews I will update faster…*wink*… we are starting to get to the main plot in this chapter; it's going to get more dramatic from this point on. Enjoy!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- Once again…I don't own Naruto!

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 4: The Plan**_

* * *

Naruto skipped outside, holding fast to Hinata's hand. "So Hinata-chan, where do you want to go," he asked excitedly. "Oh—uh—I don't know…where do y—you want to go Naruto-kun?" she asked timidly.

"To get RAMEN!" he shouted happily. Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"What am I supposed to do when I have to go to the hospital or something," Sakura asked, "because you can't be alone and I can't take you with me every time." Sasuke looked blankly over at her.

"…"

She sighed. "Why don't we ask Tsunade…?"

* * *

Tsunade put down her pen and pushed her papers away. "Hmmmm…. Well, I guess in the time you can't be with Sasuke we can have someone fill in for a bit…do you have any suggestions?" asked Tsunade. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was looking at her. "Um…maybe Kaka—" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence.

"No," Sasuke said tightly. Sakura sighed and looked back to Tsunade.

"Sasuke," said Tsunade, "I think Kakashi is a good idea actually. You can always read a book and/or ignore him. Contrary to your beliefs, he is responsible."

"Hmph." **Don't forget late, perverted, and annoying.**

"Then it's settled," she said a little too brightly. Sakura gave her a funny look. Sasuke muttered what Sakura could only assume was curse words the whole way out of the building, and as they were walking back to the Uchiha Estate, they heard the unmistakably loud voice of Naruto. He was talking to Hinata at Ichiraku's.

"—and then after Sasuke was knocked out, I just started hitting the guy—"

"Naruto," said a certain onyx eyed, annoyed ninja. Sasuke was giving off his Uchiha trademark glare again. "What the hell do you think you're talking about?"

"Ha ha, hey Sasuke…I was just telling Hinata-chan about the time you—" started Naruto.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke said, cutting him off. He was scowling. Sakura smiled at their antics. "Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"What." His response was flat and annoyed.

"This is Naruto and Hinata's first _date_; we should leave them _alone_," Sakura suggested. "Whatever," Sasuke muttered. Sakura winked at Hinata who consequently turned tomato red and glanced at Naruto. "See you later, guys," Sakura called, and then started walking towards Sasuke's house while pulling on his sleeve.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think of me?" Sakura asked. She knew that Sasuke thought she was a fangirl when they were twelve and he didn't like her…but she didn't know what he thought now. She had changed, a lot.

**Shit, why does she have to ask questions about my **_**feelings**_**? Sure, she's obviously not an annoying fangirl like she was when we were kids and I ****don't know how I feel about her anymore. What should I say?... Keep it brief. **"You've changed."_That's it? Just tell me I'm not annoying, or at __least__ I'm a friend. Damn it, Sasuke._

"Is that all?" she asked, disappointedly. Sasuke sighed. "You've changed for the better," he said, dodging what she wanted to hear. _This sucks. Why did I agree to watch him again? Oh yeah, I didn't have a choice! All because Sasuke wanted to walk me to the hospital. That's it, this is all Sasuke's fault!_

Sakura glanced at the said boy who seemed not have a care in the world. However, he was always good at masking his feelings…Just then Sakura spotted Kakashi walking as ever with his nose in his favorite book. She walked up to him with Sasuke in tow. Kakashi was chuckling at the book and Sakura grimaced. "Kakashi-sensei," she called. He looked up and smiled. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It makes me sound old, and I'm not your teacher anymore."

Sakura smiled. "Sorry _Kakashi_, but has Tsunade told you about Sasuke and I yet?"

"Are you getting married? Finally, the world makes since!" Sasuke gagged and Sakura smirked. "No Kakashi, we are most defiantly _not_ getting married. Nice try," she said now grinning at the silly look on Sasuke's face.

"Well actually, I did just get a scroll telling me about your situation," Kakashi said.

"Okay, do you think you can take Sasuke back to his house? I have something I want to do and I don't think Sasuke would want to come," she replied. Sasuke stared at her and it was slightly unnerving the way his eyes seemed to penetrate her. She looked away. Kakashi watched them for a moment before answering.

"Sure, no problem. Let's go Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "Thanks Kakashi!" She turned around and dashed away.

"Wonder where she's going," Kakashi muttered. Sasuke watched her retreating figure for a few more seconds before finally turning to Kakashi. "Are we going to stand here all day," he asked sarcastically.

"What's the rush?" Kakashi responded happily. Sasuke scowled.

"Okay, okay, let's go then."

* * *

Sakura walked through the town not really looking at anything in particular, and found she was once again standing in front of Ichiraku's. Weird. Naruto and Hinata were still there. She was about to turn and walk away when Naruto called out to her.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing back here? Where is that bastard?" he asked, bombarding her with questions. She sighed. (She seems to be doing that a lot)

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke-kun that, and he's with Kakashi."

"Why isn't he with you?" _Make up an excuse fast! I can't tell him I just wanted to be alone because then it would be obvious that Sasuke hurt my feelings...again. _"Whenever I need to do something and Sasuke can't be there, Kakashi is going to fill in for me," she said, hoping he wouldn't ask what she needed to do.

He didn't. Hinata did.

"What do you need to do Sakura-chan?" she asked quietly. Sakura looked at her feet, which were suddenly very interesting.

"It's because of Sasuke isn't it?" asked Naruto, perceptively. Sakura nodded meekly. "I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Sakura asked, although she wasn't expecting much. (Sorry Naruto-kun!)

"You should make that bastard jealous! Go on a date with someone else, who knows it's fake, and Sasuke will flip!" he rambled excitedly.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I don't know Naruto… that may not be such a good idea. I don't even think it would work. Sasuke doesn't like me that way," she said, pushing down a lump in her throat.

"Don't be stupid! He does like you, but its _Sasuke,_ remember? He isn't just going to come up to you and romantically ask you to be his girlfriend! You just have to give him a push is all," Naruto retorted. Sakura moaned. "Fine Naruto, we'll try this, but I bet you'll be wrong," she said.

"I won't be wrong, believe it!" He looked over at Hinata, "Right Hinata-chan?!" Hinata blushed. "Ri—right Naruto-kun," she said timidly.

"So, who should I ask?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm, how about…Shikamaru?"

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I hope that was a good chapter! Here is where the real plot begins. And this chapter is longer too! The next chapter should be funny, but it might not be until next week though because my exams are on Friday, Monday, and Tuesday and I need to study! Hopefully this will make up for my timing. ^_^**

**Review or Gaara will track you down!**

6


	5. Revenge

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Exams are killer, but here I am with another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one; you can witness first hand the wrath of Ino…hee hee…poor Sakura. Anyway, with no more delay, here is chapter 5!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_**Chapter 5: Revenge**_

* * *

"Hey Ino, I have a question."

"What is it, forehead-girl?" Ino asked, absentmindedly. "Okay, well, here is the thing…Sasuke is on probation right?"

"Y—es…where is this going?" Ino asked, slightly interested now. "Okay. Tsunade-shishou has assigned me to be Sasuke's guardian since he can't be alone during his probation. But he is being an annoying idiot, so I'm going to get even…pay him back for how he has treated me," Sakura said hurriedly.

Ino stared at her. "And just how do you plan on pulling this off…what could you possibly do to make Sasuke mad?" she asked slowly. A few moments later anyone standing outside that door might have been terrified by the yelling emitting from the inside the room.

"You want to do WHAT?! Why are you listening to advice from Naruto anyway?!" Ino shrieked.

"Well," Sakura started, a little scared, "it's not like its going to be real or anything, and Shikamaru will know that…plus, it was an okay idea; if it doesn't work then fine, I won't bother you again. Trust me, Shikamaru's all yours," Sakura finished reassuringly. Ino glared at her for a moment, and then suddenly started grinning very, _very _widely.

"I'll let you try this on two conditions," she said a little too calmly. "And what are the conditions," asked Sakura nervously.

"Rule one: no kissing."

"INO! I don't want to kiss _your boyfriend_!"

"And rule two: I get to help you," she said ignoring Sakura's outburst. Sakura nodded, "That's fine, I guess."

"One question though."

"Yeah?"

"Does Sasuke know that I am dating Shikamaru already? I don't think it will work if he knows."

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke-kun doesn't notice stuff like that; At least, I don't think he'll know," she replied.

Ino nodded, "Okay…let's find Shikamaru then."

* * *

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Shikamaru, you are going to do this because Sakura needs help. Plus, I think it is going to be satisfying to see Sasuke jealous," Ino said decisively.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman," he mumbled. "When is the '_date'_ going to be?"

"How about Friday?" Ino said, "So Sakura, you can say Shikamaru asked you today." Shikamaru and Sakura nodded.

"I should get going before Sasuke-kun does something stupid…I'm worried about Kakashi," Sakura said. She smiled and waved to the couple before turning and hurrying back to Sasuke's house.

* * *

_It's really quiet, why is it so quiet in this house…what did Sasuke-kun do now? _She walked into the living room and she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch reading a was on the floor…tied up. His Icha Icha book was sitting on the floor next to him and he looked very upset. His book was open and he couldn't turn the page.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked up, a little startled. "Hn?"

"Why is Kakashi tied up on the floor? You could just ignore the fact that he was reading that book couldn't you?" Sakura scolded.

Sasuke was now looking at her with the 'I really don't feel like justifying myself to you so I'm going to glare at you till you drop it' look.

Sakura groaned and untied Kakashi. "Sorry Kakashi, I'll try to stop him from doing that again," she said apologetically. Kakashi smiled. "Its okay, I think I'll just go to the bookstore…the next volume is out." Sakura grimaced at his retreating form and turned back to Sasuke. He was looking at her with a calculating look on his face.

"What?" she asked a little unnerved. "Where did you go," he inquired. _Oh my God, why didn't I think about a cover story…what should I say…? _"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I had to go take care of some girl stuff," she said lamely. He narrowed his eyes at her statement. **What the hell…'girl stuff'? I **_**think**_** she's lying but I'll drop it for now…** _I have to change the subject __now_…

"Sasuke-kun, are you hungry? It's getting late and somehow I don't think Kakashi cooked you dinner," she joked. Sasuke scoffed. "Hn."

"I'll take that as 'yes I am hungry, thanks for asking,'" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at her. Sakura sighed. "I'll go make something," she said. Sakura turned and went into the kitchen to make dinner. _Okay, Ino said I should mention my 'date' with Shikamaru and see how Sasuke responds…I really don't think he will care, but I can't back out now. I'll tell him when we are done eating. Right, I can do this._ They ate in silence and then headed upstairs to go to sleep.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Hn?"

Sakura swallowed. "Tomorrow I am going to be busy for a few hours and Kakashi is going to have to watch over you again…don't tie him up this time." He stared at her for the umpteenth time that day.

"What are you going to do?" **Are you trying to torture me? **(Uh, yeah Sasuke, way to catch on without realizing it)

"I—I have a date," she whispered. His eyes narrowed. "With whom?"

She couldn't look at him. "Shikamaru…"

She could practically feel his shock from across the room. **Shikamaru?! The hell? Why HIM? …Not like I'm jealous or anything…but why him?! **"Don't go," he said, seemingly emotionlessly. She looked over at him. No feelings crossing his face at all; complete composure. _Why does he care? He doesn't even look disturbed. Then again, Sasuke is amazing at hiding his emotions. That's why I'm doing this after all isn't it? To have him show his real feelings…_

"Why?"

"You can't leave me with _Kakashi _so you can go on a date," he responded. Sakura huffed. _Who was I kidding? He doesn't care; he just doesn't want to be with Kakashi! No, I am going to do this; I'll make you jealous Sasuke Uchiha, you just wait. _"Actually, I can and will. Sorry Sasuke-kun. Goodnight," she said in false cheerfulness. Sasuke gaped at her as she lied down in her futon. Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha gaped at her. **When did she get such self-confidence? She would never have done that when we were genin. She really has changed…**Sasuke frowned. He wasn't going to let this go without a fight. He lied down in his futon facing the wall and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he could smell a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. **Sakura must be cooking…I could get used to this. **His face flushed a little. **Where the hell did that thought come from? **He took a shower, dried off, and headed downstairs. Sakura was indeed cooking and it looked like she was almost done. However, there was one thing that was off. Sakura was dressed up like she was going somewhere important. **Damn, the date with **_**Shikamaru. **_**Completely forgot about that. Shit. **Sakura turned around and practically jumped when she saw him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, sorry. I didn't realize you were there," she said smiling apologetically.

"Aa."

"Here, I just finished it," she said while placing the food on the table. He nodded and they ate their breakfast. Just as Sakura finished putting the dishes away someone knocked on the door. Sakura walked to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Shikamaru-_kun_."

**He's a dead man.**

Shikamaru looked a little frightened not only at the way Sakura was acting, but at the death look Sasuke was giving him. "Troublesome. Are you ready?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I am. Sasuke-kun, I'm leaving now. See ya later!" Kakashi swiftly appeared at the door out of nowhere, as Sakura was walking out. "Yo," he said.

"Wow, you're not late this time!" she said in mock surprise. "Very funny," Kakashi responded.

"Thank you, Kakashi, I owe you one," Sakura said.

"Not a problem, don't worry about it." Sakura and Shikamaru left and Sasuke was fuming. Kakashi smirked. Sakura had told him what was going on after all and he thought it was exceedingly humorous. Sakura would be glad to know it was certainly working very well.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! How was that? Let me just say now that if it's going to be sasusaku then there does have to be some OOCness. Remember, if you have any ideas, let me know! Gomen, I have been studying for exams and playing the new Zelda game (which by the way is excellent!) so this chapter was prolonged. I should be able to update this by Wednesday or Thursday…after exams. **

**Review or you shall feel Ino's wrath!**

7


	6. The Date and More

**A/N: Hey my loyal reviewers, really sorry this chapter is late!**

**All I can say is wow; I got about 14 reviews for this last chapter in about 4 hours! (And even more after that too) That's impressive. Hopefully you will like this chapter as much as the last.**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Naruto! But if I did…

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 6: The Date and More**_

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot Sakura let out a huge sigh; she apparently had been holding her breath without realizing it. Shikamaru glanced at her. "Now what," he asked.

"I'm not sure…we didn't decide what to do on this _'date'_ did we...," she muttered. "You're the genius…what should we do?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I guess we can just walk around for a while and pretend like we did something fun. We can decide what to say to Sasuke now, for when we get back." Sakura nodded.

As they were walking Sakura noticed Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku's again. _Wow, two days in a row… I guess they hit it off well._

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"I've called your name about five times now."

"Oh. Sorry, I was just noticing Naruto is on another date with Hinata. They look cute together," she said happily. "O—kay… well, I was just going to ask if you wanted to play Shogi while we decide what to tell Sasuke…?"

"Ah, sure, why not. But where exactly do you plan on getting a Shogi board," she said.

"We can play it at my house; it's not far away," he replied. Sakura nodded. "Hold on a second though, I want to talk to Naruto for a moment," she said. Shikamaru sighed lazily and looked up at the clouds. Sakura walked up to the couple and said hi.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where is the bastard? Have you had the date yet? Is it working?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sakura smiled at his childish antics. "Keep your voice down, Naruto. Sasuke is at home with Kakashi, I am currently on the _date_, and I don't know if it's working yet," she answered.

"Where is Shikamaru," asked Hinata timidly. "Over there looking at the clouds…we are going to decide what we are going to tell Sasuke while playing Shogi," Sakura responded. Hinata nodded in understanding. "But Sakura-san, what will Sasuke-san do if he realizes that you are fooling him," she asked shyly.

"Hm, I didn't think about that. But I really don't think this is going to work anyway so it shouldn't matter," she said looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, it IS going to work! And you just won't tell him that you fooled him," Naruto said noisily. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, even if this is successful, I can't just not tell Sasuke I played him. I'm going to have to tell him eventually…that is, if this _works_."

"Are you ready yet?" asked Shikamaru idly. Sakura turned around. "Yeah, I am. Bye Naruto, Hina-chan."

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot repetitively on the ground as he stared at the scroll in his hands. He had been trying to read it for almost an hour, but instead had just been staring at it trying to figure out what Sakura was doing. He frowned. Why did he care so much anyways? He had never given her a second thought before, and now, just because she was going out with some guy, all the sudden he cared? He clenched the scroll tightly in his hands. For some reason, he just couldn't stomach the thought of Sakura out on a date with the likes of Shikamaru. Really, why Shikamaru? What could she possibly be doing with _him_? Sasuke had sat around waiting for her to come back long enough. It was time to find out what she was up to. He placed the scroll on the table next to the couch and stood up.

"Hey Sasuke, where do you think you're going?!"

"On a walk," answered Sasuke.

"Well, I am coming with you then," Kakashi said happily. Sasuke groaned. As they walked through the town Sasuke had his eyes open for pink. **Is it a sin to want to know what they are doing? Jeez, I can't stand this! Where are they?** He glanced at Kakashi. **I'll have to ditch him and find Sakura myself if I really want to know…** Kakashi kept walking with his nose in his book, oblivious to the scheming teen beside him. After a few minutes of uninterrupted silence he glanced over to see what Sasuke was doing, only to discover Sasuke wasn't there anymore. "Shit."

"Now, where would they be…" muttered Sasuke as he searched the streets. He spotted Naruto at Ichiraku's with Hinata and smirked. **Time for some genjutsu.**

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around, confused. "Hi Ino," he said awkwardly. "Where are Sakura and Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Well, they're on their date… They said they were going to go to Shikamaru's house and…wait, where are you going?!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke released his genjutsu when he was safely out of sight and ran to Shikamaru's house. **I just want to know what's they are doing, that's all. I'll just wait for them to come out.**

_1 Hour Later_

**What the **_**hell **_**are they doing?! **Just then the door opened and Sakura and Shikamaru came out. **Finally. **"Wow Shikamaru, that was really fun. We should do it again some other time," Sakura said twitched. **What. The. Hell. What exactly **_**did**_** you **_**do**_**? **(Bad thoughts Sasuke!) "I should really be getting back to Sasuke though. Who knows what he's done to Kakashi," she said. **Damn. I didn't learn anything. I guess its time to head back. **Sasuke turned and snuck away.

* * *

"Naruto, have you seen Sasuke lately," Kakashi asked. He had been searching for Sasuke for over an hour now. Damn him for being able to mask his chakra so effectively. "Nope, haven't seen him…I thought he was with you though."

"Ah right, of course…bye," Kakashi said hurriedly. He turned and ran off to look for Sasuke. Naruto turned back to Hinata. "That was weird, huh, Hinata-chan?"

She blushed. "Y—yeah Naruto-kun," she mumbled. "I know, another bowl of ramen!"

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the house. **Maybe I should let Kakashi know where I am now…**

* * *

Kakashi groaned. "He's at the house? When did he get back," he grumbled. He could have been reading Icha Icha Paradise, but no, Sasuke had to run off to do God knows what. Kakashi started running towards the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru arrived at the house a few minutes after Kakashi. "Well, thanks for today Shikamaru, it sure was fun! I hope we can do this again sometime," Sakura said a little too loudly. Sasuke frowned. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Sakura and Shikamaru standing there. Sakura was smiling and Shikamaru had an unreadable look on his face. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards the door. Shikamaru took the hint.

"Okay, bye Sakura, I'll see you later," he said quickly. He turned and hurried faster than anyone had ever seen the lazy ninja move. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. She noticed that Kakashi was looking at Sasuke with extreme annoyance. "Well I guess I'll be going too," he said, and left the two alone.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "What did you do to annoy Kakashi this time," she asked curiously. He shrugged nonchalantly. "What did _you_ do," he asked, trying not to seem like he cared. Sakura smirked. "Oh, we did a lot of stuff. It was really fun. I _could _tell you, but I didn't think you'd care…its not like you'd be _jealous_ or anything," she said sarcastically. He scowled. **I'm NOT jealous. Uchiha's don't get **_**jealous**_**. **

"I am **not** jealous of him."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, have you had lunch? Let's find Naruto and Hinata," she said, trying to change the subject. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would you want to find the _idiot_?"

"Sasuke-kun, don't be so mean! Let's go, please?" He frowned yet again. "Fine, let's just not stay long," he muttered.

"Yay!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

"So Shikamaru, how'd it go," asked Ino. "Well…we played Shogi."

Ino stared at him in disbelief. "You did what?"

"Troublesome."

Oh the drama.

* * *

**A/N: I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever the 90th reviewer is! (If I can get that many! –Grins-). Sasuke was one jealous, in denial guy in this chapter. Review or a mad Kakashi without his perverted books will hunt you down!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

6


	7. Complexity

**A/N: Hey again, I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas! So I stand corrected by one of my reviewers: _blueblossomkunoichi,_ that "Urasai" doesn't mean shut up. I looked it up and it actually means "noisy" (As in, 'you're noisy!'), which I guess can work too, but the word I should have used is "damare" which really means shut up. –Grins- Thanks! **

**Moving on, this chapter is dedicated the 90th reviewer: Oro, but thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! **

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- Oh jeez, I don't own Naruto; if I did Sasuke would not have ever left to that snake perv!

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 7: Complexity**_

* * *

"Will you tell me again why we are doing this?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun, I just want to talk to them and get lunch; it wont take long," she replied. Sasuke grunted in response. As they neared Ichiraku's, they noticed that Naruto and Hinata were gone. _I wondered how long they would stay there…Naruto can spend the whole day at this shop. Hinata must have convinced him to leave._ **I didn't want to see the idiot anyway.**

"Let's have lunch here anyway, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "Hn."

* * *

Kakashi was standing outside the door to Sasuke's house when they arrived. He was reading his book. Sakura sighed. "Hi Kakashi. What brings you back here?" she asked. He looked up from his book and smiled at Sakura. "I just wanted to talk to you, if that's alright," he responded.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun, you can wait inside if you want," she said. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. **What does **_**Kakashi **_**have to tell Sakura that she doesn't want me to hear? **"Please?" She was giving him chibi eyes. (That's right folks, adorable chibi eyes)

"Hmph, fine." As soon as Sasuke shut the door, Sakura turned to Kakashi. "So, what's up?"

"Well, your plan is working very well," Kakashi said. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "How do you know? What did Sasuke-kun do," she asked curiously.

"He said he wanted to 'take a walk', then while we were going through the town he ditched me. I think he was looking for you; he seemed really pensive and alert." _He went to look for me? No way, Sasuke-kun doesn't care that much…does he? _She glanced at the house. _Is he really jealous of Shikamaru, or just incredibly bored? No, when Sasuke gets bored he trains…but there's just no way I take priority of his plan of revenge on Itachi. So, why? _"Kakashi, you're sure he went looking for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not positive, but I don't know where else he would have gone, so I'm pretty sure. Also, when he came back he was really frustrated…what exactly did you do with Shikamaru," Kakashi asked interestedly. "We played Shogi," she said smirking. Kakashi blinked. Shogi? Suddenly he started laughing really hard. Sakura stared at him. _What's so funny about playing Shogi?_ "Hey, sensei… what are you laughing at?" Sakura asked confused.

"I told you," he said between huffs, trying to catch his breath, "not to call me that, I'm not your sensei anymore." She nodded.

"But why are you laughing?" she reiterated. "It's so funny! Sasuke thought…hahaha, wow, it was just a simple game but I'm pretty sure Sasuke was thinking something completely different," Kakashi wheezed breathlessly. _Something different, like what? _(Poor innocent Sakura) "Sakura, just don't think about it. But hey, he must really be jealous now! Anyway, I have to go; I think Tsunade wanted to give me _another_ mission. See you around!" Sakura waved and said goodbye. After Kakashi was out of sight, she turned and headed back into the house. _Where is Sasuke-kun now?_ She looked around and couldn't find him. _Shit, what if he was listening to us? I didn't sense his Chakra but he could have been hiding it…where are you Sasuke-kun?! _After another minute or so of searching she started to get impatient.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke!"

_He is going to get it when I find him!_ She was about to shout his name again when she felt a presence behind her. "What?" asked the voice from behind her. Sakura jumped and wheeled around, a blush rising on her cheeks. Sasuke was standing there with an unreadable look on his face. She opened her mouth to respond when she realized how close he was standing to her. She closed her mouth and swallowed nervously. "Sasuke-kun, I was looking for you," she said softly. _What the hell! What happened to 'letting him have it'? Just because he's hot doesn't mean he can get away with being annoying! _

"Hn."

She frowned. _That's it. _"What do you mean 'hn'? That's not a word! I was looking for you because you are on probation and you can't be alone! Don't you have anything else to say? You can't just run off like that!" she yelled, huffing. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. **Wow, I didn't think I'd ever hear Sakura yell at me. **He smirked. **She's kind of cute when she gets mad like that. Wait, what?! Where the hell do these thoughts keep coming from? **He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and when he looked back at Sakura she was giving him a weird look.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked suddenly a little worried. He glared at her. "I'm fine," he said. _R—ight. _**They must be coming from hanging out with Kakashi for too long. **"Sasuke-kun, where did you go while I was talking to Kakashi," she asked suddenly. _He better not have been eavesdropping._

"I went to get a tomato," he said simply. _The heck, a tomato? _She looked down at his hand. _How did I not notice him holding a half eaten tomato?!_ _Besides, I thought I checked the kitchen… _"Ah, okay… Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?" he asked. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I just want to. Sometimes it helps me clear my mind." **I could definitely do with clearing my mind.**

"Hn." She sighed. _That '__word'__ again. I guess some things will never change._

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Will you train with me?" he asked. Hinata felt faint again. I can't hit Naruto-kun; it might hurt him! But maybe since he is so strong… "Sure," she said softly.

"Okay, let's go to the training fields," he yelled; Naruto grabbed her hand and started pulling her with him. Oh God, holding hands with Naruto-kun. Hinata's face heated up and she tried her hardest not to pass out.

* * *

The sun was going down and it was starting to get dark. Sasuke and Sakura had been walking all over the town, neither speaking much. As they passed by the training grounds a blur of orange and blue was visible. Hinata and Naruto were still at it. Apparently, from the looks of it Naruto was teaching Hinata new skills and she was picking them up rather fast. Of course they were both tired by now and would probably stop soon. _If this is their way of bonding they certainly are unique. Then again, at least they __can__ bond. Sasuke here is as talkative as a brick wall and cold as a glacier. It's pointless trying to get through to him._

"Sakura."

She looked over, disbelieving that he was actually about to start a conversation. "What's up, Sasuke-kun?" He was looking at Naruto and Hinata. "Fight me," he said. _Everything is a demand with you, huh, Sasuke-kun. _

"Sure," she replied. As they walked closer to the field, sure enough, Naruto and Hinata stopped fighting. Sakura was sure she heard Naruto say something about getting ramen. They were waking in the opposite direction and didn't see Sasuke and Sakura. _God, doesn't ramen ever get old to you Naruto? How many times have you been to Ichiraku's in the last 24 hours?! _Sasuke turned to face Sakura with a pensive look on his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked her seriously. She nodded.

* * *

They must have fought for an hour, and when they were done, Sakura was exhausted. Sasuke was breathing roughly and Sakura took this as a chance to sit down. _It seems like he was holding back against me…_"I'm stronger than you think, or were you just going easy on me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said angrily.

Sasuke scoffed. "I may have been going easy on you, maybe not…but about your strength, well, you _are _more tired and beat up than me. That must be saying something."

Sakura gaped at him. _That was one long sentence for Sasuke! Plus, I'm __not__ weak!_ "If that's what you think, then fight me again!"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, we both know that neither of us is in a position to fight." _Says you! You're the one who always fought until you couldn't move so you can kill Itachi someday; what right have you got to say when I am incapable of fighting? _She frowned. _Oh well, I don't think I could honestly keep up a good fight anyway. _"Fine," she muttered.

Sasuke smirked. **I win.**

"We should go back," she said. He nodded. Sakura was about to stand up when a hand shot out in front of her. _Sasuke is lending a hand to help me up? No way! _He was looking away, but it was apparent to her that there was a small tint of red on his cheeks.

He was blushing.

Sakura smiled and took his outstretched hand, pulling herself up. _Maybe there is some hope for you after all, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**A/N: Yay, finally done with this chap 7! I have to say, I got stuck halfway through this chapter because I couldn't think of where I was going in this one. After a while (thanks to your amazing reviews) I had an epiphany and added about 2 ½ pages. Hope you enjoyed. I will dedicate the next chapter to the 100th reviewer! **

**Hint: This is an incentive for you to review! If you don't, well, you don't want to know the consequences. –Evil laughter-**

7


	8. Denial

**A/N: I'm back! I know you missed me. =) Lately there has been something wrong with because I haven't been getting your reviews sent to my email so if I missed your review I'm sorry—I'm trying, really! Also, here is an advance warning: I am horrible at fight scenes, and I don't want to make my chapters worse by trying to write them so I probably won't write very many, if any at all. Another thing, the end of this chapter was inspired by: _o.O Kumiko O.o_, thanks!**

**And finally, this chapter is dedicated to the 100th reviewer: _emrevolemina._ Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 8: Denial**_

* * *

"Shikamaru."

"What?"

"When was the last time you talked to Sakura?" Shikamaru sighed. "Our last 'date'," he responded. Ino glared dangerously at him. "Find her and ask her out on another one," she said. "Troublesome. Why do I need to do that? The plan seems to be working just fine."

"Shikamaru, you are the stupidest smart guy I know! The plan is working, but Sasuke still needs another push. Besides, the sooner we do this, the sooner _we_ can go on a date," Ino said exasperatedly. "Troublesome woman."

"Don't tell me you are _afraid_ of Sasuke," she said grinning evilly. Shikamaru sighed again and stood up. He had been staring at the clouds in peace, but being the genius that he was he knew Ino wouldn't leave him be until he did this. "I'm not afraid of him," he said with yet another sigh.

Ino smiled. "Oh stop sighing already and go do something! After that I'll let you look at the clouds again." Right after our _real_ date. She smirked.

* * *

Sakura sighed. Sasuke was outside training and she was reading a scroll nearby. At least, she was trying to read the scroll. The thing was that she couldn't concentrate. _Shikamaru, where are you? I think Sasuke has already forgotten about you and me 'dating'. Mou, I don't remember where he lives so it's not even like I can find him. _She looked around and suddenly her eyes lit up. _Finally!_ Sakura jumped up from the rock she had been sitting on and ran over to Shikamaru, who was walking lazily over to where she was.

"Shikamaru-kun! I've been waiting for you," she called. Sasuke froze and looked over to see Sakura bounding over to Shikamaru-_kun_. He scowled and started walking over to the cause of his annoyance, Shikamaru. Sasuke heard what Sakura yelled but Shikamaru was saying something and he couldn't hear it. He decided to find out. Sasuke jumped into the tree they were standing next to so he could hear well.

**I'm not jealous, I just don't like Shikamaru. That's all it is. **Shikamaru asked Sakura if she would go with him to lunch. Sasuke fell out of the tree in shock. "No, she won't," he said for her, recovering quickly.

Sakura looked over at him in utter amazement. _Wha…Sasuke-kun? Why did he say that? And why was he in that tree? When did he even get into that tree? _"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I can answer for myself," she said defiantly. Sasuke glared at her.

"Besides, what if I want to go?" she continued. _Let's see how much you really care…_ If even possible, Sasuke's glare intensified.

Silence.

Sakura abruptly turned to Shikamaru. "Yeah, I want to go." Shikamaru was only paying half attention to her however because Sasuke was giving off a massive killing aura that was most surely directed at him. "Right."

Rule one; don't show weakness around an Uchiha. You'll regret it. Shikamaru turned back to Sakura pretending he had everything under control. "Okay, let's go then," he said. She nodded. "Can you give me a minute though, I need to find Kakashi."

"You want me to stay here with…Sasuke?" he asked nervously. She nodded again, "But not for long, I just need to find Kakashi."

Shikamaru gulped. "Sure, no problem." Troublesome woman. Sakura smiled and ran off, waving back at them. Shikamaru could tell that Sasuke was watching him intensely. "Why are you dating her?" came his annoyed voice. Shikamaru turned to look at Sasuke, studying his face. "Because I like her," he lied. At least, he didn't like her like that. She was a friend to Shikamaru. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Really." It wasn't a question. Sakura showed up a second later; however, the person with her was _not_ Kakashi.

"Bastard!"

"Idiot."

Naruto came running towards them at full speed. Sasuke frowned and looked at Sakura. "I thought you were getting Kakashi," he said. "Well, it seems Tsunade-shishou gave him a mission after all, and I found Naruto, so I figured…," she trailed off. Sasuke did not look happy at all. (Poor emo Sasu-kun)

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked away. "Hey! BASTARD, where do you think you're going?!"

"Why aren't you with Hinata?" Sasuke asked wearily. Naruto blushed. "Well, she's, uh…hahaha." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, don't kill each other! Bye!" Sakura yelled. Sakura and Shikamaru left leaving one fuming individual and one exceedingly excited one. (Guess which one is which)

"Sasuke, let's fight!" Sasuke turned and gave a particularly creepy smirk. "For once, good idea, Naruto. Let's fight." (Oh God) Naruto blinked in confusion. Sasuke always asked Naruto to fight, never the other way around. Something was wrong. Suddenly something clicked. "I ALWAYS have good ideas," yelled Naruto completely missing the point. Sasuke's smirk increased. "Let's go, loser."

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared. Naruto felt the wind rush at him from behind. One word went through Naruto's head at that moment.

Shit.

Sasuke's foot connected with Naruto's back and he went flying landing face first on the ground. Wow, he usually doesn't hit that hard when we start, Naruto thought. Something must really be bothering Sasuke today. Naruto, stumbling a bit, stood up and turned to face Sasuke. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," he yelled while executing the proper hand signs. And so the fighting commenced.

* * *

"I hope they aren't killing each other right now," muttered Sakura. Shikamaru glanced at her. Yeah right they aren't killing each other.

* * *

Naruto groaned. Sasuke had given him a royal _beating_. Naruto was currently lying on the ground trying to regain feeling to his torso. Bloody and tired, he glanced over at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't in the greatest shape either. It did take a humungous effort to hurt Naruto that badly. Sasuke was standing with his hands resting on his knees, slightly bent over, and breathing heavily. He was adorned with various cuts and bruises, and yet he looked oddly satisfied. He had won the fight after all. But why the hell had he tried so hard just to beat up me, Naruto asked himself. His eyes suddenly lit up in understanding.

"Sasuke," he practically coughed out, due to his roughed up condition. "What?" Sasuke asked, also looking like he was having difficultly talking at the moment. "I know why you are so mad," Naruto said. "It's because Sakura went out with Shikamaru again isn't it?" A kunai flew by Naruto's head, grazing his cheek and causing a trickle of blood to run down it. Naruto smirked. Sasuke looked mad again. **I just spent all this time hurting Naruto to forget about that, and now he has to bring it up again?! Damn it!**

"Haven't you considered the reason you are so angry is because you're _jealous_?"

"Just shut up, moron," he grunted. **I'm not jealous…am I? No way!**

"I'm not a moron!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up from her lunch. "Yes Shikamaru?"

"I think it would be okay for us to end this 'relationship' now." She looked at him, puzzled. "But…,"

"I think that he is jealous enough by now," Shikamaru interrupted. Plus I'm too young to die. "Well, I guess if you think so... and he did seem pretty worked up. I'll go ahead and go back home. Why don't you go on a real date with Ino," she suggested with a smile.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke took a shower and walked into the kitchen, only to discover that Naruto was eating his ramen. Sasuke sighed. Sakura walked through the door and greeted them. _Wait a second, why does Naruto look half dead, and Sasuke like he has been ganged up on? _She narrowed her eyes. "Were you two fighting again?" she asked dangerously. Naruto gulped nervously and even Sasuke looked a little disturbed. "No," they both said at the same time.

Naruto quickly slurped up the remainder of his ramen and stood up. "I think I told Hinata-chan I would meet her at Ichiraku's. Got to go," Naruto lied. With that said, Naruto rushed out the door, fearing Sakura's wrath. Sakura sweat dropped. "Where is _Nara_," Sasuke said, practically spitting out the last word.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I broke up with him. He just wasn't my type I guess," she said. Sasuke blinked. Then a smirk worked its way onto his face. "Hn." Sakura narrowed her eyes. _I thought he would care more than this…maybe it didn't work as well as Shikamaru thought… _Just then a knocking sound came from the door. Sakura turned and went to answer it.

"Ino!"

"Hey Sakura" Ino replied. She glanced over Sakura's shoulder to see Sasuke. He was standing there nonchalantly. "Sakura, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure! Sasuke, Ino and I'll be in the living room." Sasuke nodded and headed to the bedroom, intending to read. **Hell yes, no more Shikamaru. **

"So, did it work…? It doesn't seem like it. Shika-kun told me that you guys 'ended it'." Sakura nodded. "Shikamaru said that he thought Sasuke-kun was jealous enough; you're right though, now it doesn't seem like he is." Ino was quiet for a moment. "Maybe…maybe he thinks that if there is no competition then he doesn't need to do anything. You should pretend to date someone else. Someone Sasuke really dislikes."

"Like who?"

"…I've got it!"

"Who…?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Neji Hyuuga."

Now let's just think about this one for a minute.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil, but it was so much fun! I decided this was too entertaining to write to end it so easily. Plus, Sasuke wouldn't give in that quickly, so I added in a fun little twist. Plus, an added bonus, this chapter is longer than any other chapter I have written yet (a little over 8 pages). Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Review or Inner Sakura will find you!**

8


	9. Realization

**A/N: Wow, I got a great response for the last chapter from you guys! Just so you know, I personally think this chapter is the most serious one I have written. It has the most angst, that's for sure. I wasn't really planning on making this angsty, but that's how it turned out. I hope you like it! I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter with Neji, so here you go! **

**Oh, and by the way: Happy New Year! (I forgot to put that into my last chapter)**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- Right, last time I checked, I was not Masashi Kishimoto—I don't own Naruto

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 9: Realization**_

* * *

Neji smirked. "So let me get this straight. You want to make the Uchiha _jealous_ by pretending to date me," he clarified. Sakura nodded nervously. _Damn you Ino for making me do this by myself; Shikamaru can wait!_ Neji and Sakura were standing in the Hyuuga complex discussing a rather unordinary issue. Would Sasuke become jealous if Sakura dated Neji? Or, more importantly, would Neji even help? "So tell me…why would I care if the Uchiha likes you or not?"

Now Sakura is a smart girl. She has already thought out all the questions that could potentially come from Neji so that now, when the conversation comes, she has all the bases covered. She smiled sweetly at Neji. "Well, Neji-san, you wouldn't. _But,_ what you _would_ care about is making Sasuke suffer. I don't know what it is with you two, but you really don't seem to get along very well. I figured that you would jump at a chance to annoy Sasuke-kun. To you, it would be entertaining." Neji narrowed his eyes. "Haruno, how do you even know this is going to work at all? I don't see the Uchiha as the jealous type."

"Nobody sees Sasuke-kun as the jealous type. See, here is the thing, I have already tried this with Shikamaru and it was working. But we got overconfident, and stopped too soon. So now, Sasuke-kun thinks he has no competition and doesn't have to worry about it anymore. I am here to hopefully prove him wrong," She explained. Neji was watching her carefully. "Who is watching Uchiha right now?"

"Kakashi got back; he is with Sasuke-kun right now."

"Okay Haruno. I'll think about this and when I have made my decision I will come tell you," he said. Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Neji-san!"

* * *

After they were finished eating, Sakura put away the plates and sighed. Sasuke had said he wanted to train, meaning Sakura had to go with him. _I hope Neji will know where we are…_She headed over to the door where Sasuke was waiting and they started for the training grounds.

* * *

Sasuke glanced over and saw that Sakura was just sitting there. She said she didn't want to train with him right then, but she wasn't doing anything. **She's acting like she's waiting for something…I have a bad feeling about this.** "Sakura." She peered over her shoulder at Sasuke. "What?"

"What are you waiting for?"

That's Sasuke for you, always direct and to the point. _How very blunt of you Sasuke-kun._

"Nothing Sasuke-kun, why do you ask?" she inquired innocently. Sasuke frowned. **She's lying. **Sakura sighed. He wasn't buying it. _I have to make up something fast…what should I say?!_ Yet, to her immense luck, someone saved her from answering. "Hi Sakura," called a certain byakugan wielder, and it wasn't Hinata. Sakura looked over to see Neji walking calmly over to where they were. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. **Oh** **what **_**now**_**? What is ****he**** doing here?**

"Sakura, I was wondering if you would go out with me today," Neji asked candidly. He wasn't one to be afraid of the Uchiha. Sasuke uttered out a low growl of annoyance. **Not again.** He looked over at Sakura, sure that she would decline. To his utter dismay she smiled brightly and _giggled. _Sasuke was now officially pissed off. **What does that Hyuuga think he is doing, making ****my**** Sakura giggle like that? Wait, when did she become mine? Damn it! What the hell is happening to me?**

Sakura peeked over at Sasuke. It was clear from where she was standing that there was a tint of red in his eyes. He was obviously immensely agitated if his Sharingan was activating on its own. _Perfect._ "Gosh, Neji-_kun_, I'd love to," she exclaimed, radiating false joy. Just pile it on. Sasuke started walking over to Neji with a sense of purpose. He looked like he was ready to burn something. Or someone. **Let's see, I could toast him, chidori him, or just beat the hell out of him…**

Neji sensed the gist of what was going through Sasuke's head and figured that Sakura's plan was working perfectly, to his great surprise. Sasuke stepped up to Neji and stood there glaring. Neji smirked. "Is there something you need, Uchiha?" Oh yes, this works much better when the 'boyfriend' isn't afraid of Sasuke. Sasuke's glare intensified and his sharingan activated completely. (I hope that makes sense. I mean that his eyes were just tinted before and now the Sharingan is actually activated)

"Leave. Now." Neji's smirk widened. "No." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Sakura and Neji could practically feel the killing aura pulsing off said boy. But Sakura, instead of taking a step back, walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura with a weird look on her face.

He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew one thing. He _was_ jealous of Neji Hyuuga, and he was definitely interested in the new Sakura Haruno. **Damn it! I can't believe this; she tells me that she will wait for me forever, that she loves me with all her heart. And when I finally realize my feelings for her, she goes off and dates Shikamaru ****and**** Neji?! I…I want her to be happy. It hurts…but I want her to be happy. **

Sasuke averted his blood red eyes and tilted his head towards the ground. "Go ahead."

Sakura gaped at him. He almost looked…pained. Neji watched the two, feeling like he could cut the tension with a knife. A loud voice interrupted the silence. "Bastard! Sakura-chan!" Sasuke looked up. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled slightly relieved. She glanced at Sasuke worriedly, but he was watching Naruto.

"Naruto, I have to go; can you watch Sasuke-kun?" Naruto nodded, a little perplexed. Why was she going out with Neji? Was he her back up plan if Shikamaru didn't work?

"Thanks!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke again. His Sharingan had deactivated. _I hope he's okay…doesn't he realize I will always love __him__?_ She looked at Naruto. _I hope you can talk some sense into him Naruto; my heart will always belong to Sasuke-kun… _

When they were gone Sasuke walked back towards his house, ignoring Naruto all together. Naruto scowled. Something was definitely wrong, and he knew it.

* * *

They had been sitting there quietly for at least an hour, and if that wasn't amazing for Naruto then nothing was. He had long ago gotten restless and had been fidgeting for the last thirty minutes. Normally Sasuke would tell him to cut it out, or something to the effect, yet today he wasn't saying anything at all. **Does she still love me? Will she still wait for me? Damn! Why did I have to wait so long? Neji better not do anything stupid… **Naruto had had enough.

"Hey, bastard, what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting really weird. It's Neji right?" Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, idiot," he seethed.

"NO! This _is_ because of Neji! Let me guess, you _finally _realized you were jealous, but you are too emo to go get Sakura back for yourself?!" Naruto shot back, just as angry.

Sasuke's face contorted with anger. "No moron. This has nothing to do with you so stay out of it."

"Stupid Sasuke! It is my business; Sakura is my friend too! Look, if Neji took her out, then you need to retaliate. Believe it! I guess you just _want her to be happy_. That's so sappy for you Sasuke! She would be happier with _you_! Go win her back!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked at Naruto, slightly annoyed, and yet there was something new in his eyes.

Determination. He was going to get Sakura back. Sasuke smirked. **Sadly, he's right. Neji's in for a rude awakening.** Feel the wrath of the Uchiha!

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I really didn't know where I was going with that chapter until almost ¾ way through. I did it though, and I think it's pretty decent. But I need reviews! How out of character was Sasuke? I was worried about that. But then again, remember: this is a sasusaku, there is going to be some ooc parts. Also, sadly, the next chapter might be the last. I haven't decided yet. That's really sad. Maybe if I get ideas from you guys I can extend it a little, that is, if you want me to.**

**Vote for one of these:  
1) Neji begins to like Sakura for real **

**2) Neji remains thinking about Sakura the way he always has **

**Let me know!**

**Review!**

6


	10. Surprises'

**A/N: Okay, so I have tallied up your reviews and I think I have come to a reasonable conclusion (Since I am trying to please everyone including myself). Hopefully you agree, because you reviewers are my inspiration. I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't get support from you! **

**So here is my plan: Neji will not exactly fall for Sakura, although he may be slightly interested (or at least confused about how he feels); however, he is going to lean more towards Tenten, because I seem to have gotten a fair amount of reviews telling me to put her in the story. (Plus I like that pairing too)**

**Also, I seem to have confused some people with the poll I took—I just want to say, this will stay a sasusaku story, regardless of whether Neji likes Sakura or not. I don't think I could make myself write NejiSaku.**

**In addition, I am getting a decent amount of reviews telling me that the story should be longer, so I think I am going to try to stretch it out a bit farther. I'm pretty sure I have the plot mostly worked out, but suggestions would be helpful! **

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- I _still _don't own Naruto!

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_**Chapter 10: Surprises'**_

* * *

Tenten scowled. 'The nerve of that boy! What did he think he was doing going on a date with another girl? And is that…pink hair…_Sakura_? Why her?' They were just sitting at a café outside and talking like there was nothing _whatsoever_ out of the ordinary. Her scowl deepened. 'I'm going to figure out what's going on' she thought angrily and stalked off.

Across the street Neji sighed. "Finally," he muttered. Sakura glanced up at him. _Well if this isn't awkward I don't know what is… _"What is it Neji-san," she asked curiously.

"Tenten was spying on us," he replied simply. Sakura stared at him. _O—kay…_ She tried concentrating on eating rather than talking to Neji. He was harder to talk to than Sasuke himself. She felt his eyes on her as she ate and she swallowed her food nervously. _I didn't think this was going to be so weird; why does he keep __staring__ at me?_ Neji observed her closely and smirked. 'She's actually kind of cute. I wonder why I haven't noticed that before…no wonder the Uchiha likes her' he thought. 'God knows why he hasn't already taken her as his girlfriend; she is the only one who really seems to understand him at all. Plus it's painfully obvious that she loves him. She's really pretty too. And they call him a prodigy…' (Hah!)

After their lunch Neji took Sakura around town, both of them trying to waste time. It was mutually understood that this would make the date seem like more to Sasuke than it was if they stayed out longer. Neji was a good actor; he actually pretended to be her boyfriend. You see, every once in a while a random citizen would hit on Sakura, to which he would then be beaten up on the spot by a fuming Neji. After this incident repeated itself _again _for at least the third time Sakura started giggling. Neji practically glared at her.

"Sorry," she managed between her giggles. "You just get so worked up! It's almost as if you really mean it," she said. Neji tensed up. 'Why _am_ I taking this so seriously? I don't have feelings for her… do I?'

"Neji?" Sakura called for the third time. "Huh?" he turned and looked at Sakura. She blinked. _'Huh'? That didn't sound very intelligent…what's with him, he seems so deep in thought...he wasn't even paying attention to me._

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Neji nodded. 'Did I really just say that?' he mentally kicked himself for sounding like a fool. "We should go back."

Sakura nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Sasuke was waiting outside. He frowned. **What's taking them so long? **He started tapping his foot impatiently. Naruto sighed. Sasuke was being hard to get along with, not that that was new. Ever since Sasuke had gained his newfound determination, he had been eerily silent and Naruto figured it would be safer not to say or do anything. So he sat there. In the distance voices could be heard. Sasuke jerked his head up and listened carefully. **That's definitely Sakura's voice.**

Two figures could now be seen in the distance, approaching. When Sakura and Neji finally got there Sasuke was practically fidgeting. "Thanks Neji-kun! That was a lot of fun," she said happily. Sasuke twitched. He stepped between the two so that he was facing Neji. (Oh no)

Neji smirked. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

They stared each other down for at least thirty seconds before Neji broke the glare.

"I'll see you soon Sakura," Neji said finally over Sasuke's shoulder, effectively breaking the tension. Sasuke grimaced. **Complete overconfidence. You will ****not**** see her soon!** With that thought he turned to Sakura. At the same time Neji turned and started walking away. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. _He looks different. More confident, composed. Naruto must have said something… _Naruto sensed trouble and smiled goofily. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I have to go see Hinata-chan now. Catch you later!" He turned and ran off. Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was still giving her a rather intense look.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't like you seeing him."

"Why, are you jealous?"

"No," Sasuke lied defiantly, "I just don't like him." Sakura sighed. _Not __quite__ there yet…_"Well _I_ like him Sasuke-kun." Sasuke frowned. **Stop lying to me…you said you loved me with all your heart. You don't love him; you don't even know him!**

"I don't believe you," he replied. Sakura almost lost her composure. The look in his eyes…it was like he was seeing right through her. His eyes were so intense, so serious.

_Oh God, why is he looking at me that way? I never thought he would pay any attention to me…but that look in his eyes…_

Sasuke took a step closer. "Sakura…I…"

"Sakura!" Kakashi came running up out of nowhere, yelling her name. Sasuke faltered. "Sakura," Kakashi said anxiously, "Have you seen my Icha Icha book? It's gone missing!" Sasuke scoffed and Sakura looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. "No Kakashi, I haven't," she responded. _Damn it! Sasuke was about to tell me something really important; I know it! Did you have to come now of all times looking for your perverted books?! And why would he come to __me__? I don't read that kind of disgusting, pathetic excuse of a book! _Sasuke was fuming. **Damn! I was about to tell her! **(He lost his nerve)

Kakashi looked disappointed. "Oh well, I guess I'll look somewhere else then," he muttered as he turned to walk away. Sakura was looking at her feet at this point; she knew that Sasuke was staring at her. "Why did Neji say he was going to see you soon? Did it go well or something?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gathered up her confidence. She was going to carry this through no matter what! "Neji-kun asked me to go out with him tomorrow…so I…," Sasuke cut her off.

"He did, huh…" he muttered venomously, more to himself than her. Sakura blinked. _Wow, now he's starting to scare me…Sasuke wouldn't fight Neji over me would he?_ "It's late," Sasuke said suddenly. "We should go to sleep," he added. Sakura nodded vaguely.

* * *

Sasuke glanced over to make sure she was asleep. **I better go quickly…if she wakes up and I'm not here…**Sasuke slid out of his futon and threw on some black clothing. He didn't want to be seen. He took one last glance at the sleeping figure in his spare futon before walking out the door.

* * *

Neji was walking home when he heard his name being called. 'Oh hell no, this better not be the Uchiha.' He turned to see, not Sasuke, but Tenten. 'This may be worse…' Tenten walked purposefully up to Neji with defiance in every step and a scowl on her face. Neji swallowed nervously.

"Tenten…"

"Neji. So I see you went on a _date_ today."

'Oh great…straight to the point…' (You shouldn't be talking.) "Yes, is there something wrong?" At this point neither of the two talking realized there was now a third party listening in on their conversation…if you could call it a conversation…Tenten fumed. "Yes," she said slowly. "Why _Sakura_, may I ask?" she inquired, trying to change the subject so she didn't positively explode on the unsuspecting Hyuuga. Sasuke silently agreed.

Neji sighed. "Look Tenten, I wasn't going out with Haruno because I like her," he started. Sasuke had to restrain himself from coming out right then and teaching Neji a lesson. **WHAT?! That bastard! **Tenten had a similar reaction. "You WHAT? WHY would you do that to her?"

"Tenten, calm down, you didn't let me finish," he said, still unaware of Sasuke's presence. She hesitated, and then sighed. "Fine, finish then." Neji nodded. 'The Uchiha can't go anywhere without Haruno, so I think I can do this…' he thought.

"Anyway, look…Haruno likes the Uchiha right," Neji asked. Tenten nodded. "Who doesn't know that," she muttered to herself. Neji ignored her comment and continued. "Anyway, she asked me if I would pretend to date her so that the Uchiha gets jealous and admits to liking her."

"And why would you do that for her?"

"To have the satisfaction of seeing his face when she goes out with me." Neji smirked. "It was worth it. So you see I don't really like her…" Tenten seemed to have accepted this.

"But Tenten, why did you care?" asked Neji slyly. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Tenten blushed. "No—no reason…"

Neji smirked. No, there was no way he liked Sakura Haruno over Tenten. He wasn't sure why he was ever unsure. "When this is over, do you want to train with me?" (What a Neji-like way to ask a girl out…lame) She smiled. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in shock. **Oh hell…she really did all of this on purpose? **He narrowed his eyes.** We need to talk…now…**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure about that ending…I was thinking about how Sasuke would react to finding out the truth…well, he had to know eventually…and yes, I am aware that I am evil. ^_^**

**Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the way this chapter turned out. I tried to make it seem like Neji wasn't sure of himself in the beginning. It didn't exactly go according to plan, but I hope you liked it anyway. And as you can tell, this isn't the last chapter. However, the next might be…-sob- I tried to put some confrontation into this chapter too, and took some advice from one of my reviewers: xPrincessGothx. Thanks! **

**Review! That's the shiny blue button on the bottom left of your screen! You know you want to press it…**

7


	11. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys! Not really much to say about this chapter. There is definitely a serious meeting between Sasuke and Sakura, among other things. I can promise you angst, humor and a little bit of action from this long awaited chapter. Sorry if it's a little later than I said; too much homework! Plus, I think I have come up with yet _another_ twist for the story. **

**I hope you enjoy the latest installment of 'Funny Thing, Jealousy'.**

**R&R!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer: Hence the word "disclaimer", it means I am NOT claiming the characters or the show! I don't own Naruto! Happy?

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_**Chapter 11: Confrontation**_

* * *

Sakura woke to everything shaking. How very frustrating. She tired to roll over but the shaking wouldn't stop, and in fact, it only got more persistent. That was when she realized that someone was shaking her, very rudely I might add, by the shoulders; the grip was like iron. _Sasuke must be trying to wake me up. I should get up…_ Sakura moaned and attempted to roll over. _Or not… _The shaking wouldn't stop however, and it was getting very annoying. Whoever was shaking her, whether it was Sasuke or not, was about to be regretful. She sat up in frustration and practically yelled, "What do you want?! What is it?"

She glanced over at the window; it was still dark outside. _Damn it! What the hell does he want so badly that would provoke him into waking me up in the middle of the night?! _She looked back at said Uchiha. That was when she noticed his eyes. Blood red. swallowed nervously.

"Sasuke-kun…what is it?" she asked, suddenly very timid. There was just something about those eyes… "I overheard something interesting," he said simply. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He did no such thing. Instead he decided to stare her down.

"What is it?" she asked quietly when she realized he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. He narrowed his eyes. "Hyuuga said you were dating people to make me jealous." Sakura paled. "I don't know why he would say something like that…when was he here?"

"He wasn't, I heard him talking to Tenten." Her eyes widened in shock. _He left the house?_ " You left?" she asked him for clarity. He nodded briskly. "Sasuke, you know you can't just leave like that! What where you thinking?!"

_Why would he want to follow Neji anyway? Did he think he was going to beat up Neji or something? _Sasuke's ever-present glare intensified. "What were _you_ thinking when you went out with two other people? Trying to make me jealous? Come on Sakura, I thought you knew me better than that," he retorted opened her mouth to respond and stopped just as fast as she started. _How am I supposed to answer that…?_ "Well maybe it worked if you care so much…you…you idiot!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. Sasuke seethed. **Now what?**

* * *

Sakura sighed. _I can't believe I just ran out on him like that…but its not my fault…he's just a jerk. _She was sitting in a closet hiding from Sasuke so she could have some time to clear her head and think clearly. And yes. A closet. "Well I guess he's mad," she muttered sarcastically. _I wonder if he'll look for me…_

* * *

Sasuke groaned. Why did the house have to be so damn big?! **Where is she? I can't believe she ran out like that. **Then he heard something; someone was talking softly. **Sakura? In a closet? **He opened the door.

* * *

Light.

Lots of it. She closed her eyes to block it out; when she opened them Sasuke was kneeling in front of her with a bemused expression on his face. "AH!" She scurried back. It's not like she expected him to be there all the sudden. At least, not _right_ in front of her. Of course she was surprised. Sasuke almost smirked at her reaction.

"A closet, Sakura?" _That jerk! I can't believe he's mocking me! _Her face turned a light shade of red, showing her anger and embarrassment. "What do you want," she snapped. He frowned. "Why did you trick me?" He seemed to be having trouble asking that. No one tricks Sasuke Uchiha. Except maybe her. She got him good.

"I thought you already understood that, Sasuke." **No Sasuke-**_**kun**_**… **"To make me jealous?" he asked. She blushed slightly."So I would like you," he continued. Her blush deepened.

"YES!" she exclaimed definitely. But she wasn't done yet. Oh no, far from it. "And I'm soooorry if I hurt your feelings, that is, if you even have any! But if you miraculously do, then sorry. But I don't regret it, so don't ask me to. You would have never even noticed me if I didn't…" she trailed off in a soft voice. Sasuke looked a little confused. He opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted by a hard rapping noise coming from the front door. Sasuke frowned in annoyance and went to answer the door. The rapping grew more persistent. Sakura decided to see who in their right mind would be coming to visit _Sasuke Uchiha_ in the middle of the night. It was Rock Lee. Lee didn't wait for Sasuke to say anything before he started talking.

"Sasuke-san! I was instructed by the Hokage-sama to tell you that you and Sakura-chan are being summoned to her office."

Lee turned to Sakura. "Oh, my youthful cherry blossom," he started. Sasuke almost gagged. _**Your**__, __**youthful cherry blossom? At this rate, maybe she'll go out with him next!**_

"Lee," he interrupted. Lee turned back to Sasuke. "Why is the Hokage calling us at this time of night," Sasuke asked. Lee shrugged. "I'm sure the Hokage-sama has a good reason," he said confidently. Sakura just thought Tsunade had been drinking.

* * *

"Glad to see you could make it," said the completely sober Hokage. Sasuke scowled. "Why are we here," he asked impatiently. "Ninja from the Hidden Village of the Rain have been spotted near our village. It is understood that they are coming our way, and rapidly. You both understand our relations with the Rain Village."

The Hidden Village of the Rain and Leaf had been rather hostile lately; however, the reasons to the behavior on the Rain's part were unknown. The Leaf Village had had some ninja at the Rain Village who were coming back from a mission and needed a place to sleep during the night before they continued back to Konoha. Unexpectedly, the Rain Village had these ninja rounded up and then systematically executed in cold blood. This incident occurred almost a year before current time, and now it looked like war was on the horizon. (Just go with it; I made this up on the spot.)

Sasuke nodded slightly to the question, and Sakura looked shocked. Tsunade continued, "Sasuke, can I trust you to fight in this battle? Or should I be asking Sakura?" Sasuke grimaced. "I can fight," he replied curtly. Tsunade allowed a small smile and nodded.

"Good. I want you to meet the other—" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. There was a large explosion somewhere not so far away, and the ground shook with a great rumble. Tsunade stood up abruptly just as Shizune ran into the room.

"Hokage-sama, it seems the group of Rain Nin we were observing were decoys; we've been attacked!" Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a 'for Kami's sake, why are you still here' look. Sasuke got the idea and grabbed Sakura's wrist as he turned to leave. The two exited the building and went to find the other ninja of Konoha.

It was obvious that the village was under siege. Women and children were running in all directions, trying to find shelter. Ninja sprinted towards the explosion, and the reek of blood filled the air. Sasuke led Sakura to where the explosion occurred, following the other ninjas' example. Now, considering Sakura was a medic Nin who was used to being around blood you would think that this would be no big deal. Yet, the scene around her was making even the pink haired girl nauseous.

Sasuke, for once, actually looked a little disturbed. Sakura raised her eyebrows. After everything he's seen she would have thought that this would have been nothing. But for Sasuke, it was only a reminder of all the things he had been through. And trust me, that wasn't a pretty sight. Sakura turned to Sasuke with a grim smile. "Sasuke-kun, I am going to go help heal the injured. Good luck!" Sasuke nodded and she ran off to help other ninja.

* * *

The battle was rough for Sakura. Sasuke had gone out to fight on his own and she had been left to heal people. She had been doing this for a while and her chakra reserve was diminishing; she wasn't going to be able to do this for much longer. She finished healing the ninja next to her and stood up shakily. Suddenly Sakura heard someone coming up behind her and swiveled around to face him. Unfortunately, she was at her limit and couldn't do much. Sakura prepared herself and managed to fight him for a few minutes before her vision started getting hazy. _Oh no, I'm seeing black dots…that's not a good sign._

While she was thinking about this, the ninja took the opportunity to punch her in the gut.

Hard.

She spit up blood and staggered backward. The other ninja didn't waste time and came at her again, elbowing her in the jaw and then kicking her in the stomach. Sakura fell to the ground hard and lay there. _Shit! I can't get up. No, I can't die here, not yet! _"Sasuke-kun," she muttered before blackness seeped into her vision, and she unwillingly let it take over.

* * *

Sasuke had been fighting non-stop for a long time when he started wondering where Sakura was. He finished off the ninja in front of him and went to look for her. Sasuke knew that medic nin were only supposed to heal for so long, and usually needed a team to keep them safe so they could heal without interruption. They weren't supposed to fight. Sasuke was sure Sakura would have a hard time not fighting in this battle. He sighed in frustration. **Where is she? **That was when he saw it. A pink haired ninja lying on the ground. There was a ninja standing above her with a kunai, ready to finish the job. Sasuke looked back at the girl. She wasn't moving.

"Sakura!"

He dashed forward.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, was that a good cliffy or what? It actually probably wasn't all that good. Oh well. Anyway, I hope this sates all my faithful reviewers for now, since I don't have time to type more at the moment. And also, this was a longer chapter anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed. I used the Rain Village because everyone else uses Sound! I mean come on, it can't always be sound. Anyway, that was off topic. If anyone got the impression that Sakura was weak, she isn't. It's just that she had been healing for a really long time and she was already really tired. Sakura is my favorite character and I don't perceive her as weak. **

**Review or Ibiki might just have to come give you a 'visit'…**

7


	12. Drawing Conclusions

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that you have been waiting somewhat patiently for this new chapter. I really left you on a cliff hanger last time so I hope this new chapter makes you happy. There is a _little _bit of fluff. And just so you know, I don't think Itachi will be in this story because that complicates things way too much. Plus I don't like him and don't think I could do his character justice. It just seems way too hard to write him in character. I applaud all people who can do so; I actually do read some stories where people do keep him IC. **

**I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy! **

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto. Never have…unfortunately never will…

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_**Chapter 12: Drawing Conclusions**_

* * *

Panic sharpened his vision as Sasuke darted forward while drawing his katana; the ninja turned to Sasuke with a look of surprise just before the katana was thrust into his chest. The ninja coughed up blood and Sasuke pulled out the now dripping katana, causing the ninja to crumble. Sasuke leaned over and felt for Sakura's pulse.

Barely there. He lifted her up carefully after sheathing the katana and carried her swiftly to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the millionth time. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed waiting for Tsunade to tell him how Sakura was doing. But he didn't need his eyes to hear Naruto. Naruto had been pacing for the last hour at least, and he was complaining too. Kakashi was standing there reading his 'book'. Sasuke opened one eye to see Naruto _still_ pacing. He closed his eye and sighed again. The door swung open and Tsunade stepped out. Sasuke opened his eyes and stepped forward to hear what she had to say. Naruto stopped pacing and Kakashi even stopped reading his book.

"Tsunade-baa san, is Sakura-chan alright?!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade frowned. "Naruto, be careful who you are talking to! As for Sakura, she will be fine. Her chakra was practically gone and she obviously seen too many battles for a medic, but she'll be okay after some rest and treatment."

Sasuke gave an inward sigh of relief; Kakashi seemed to relax as well. "When can we see her?" Naruto asked. "If you're quiet, Naruto, you can see her now. But she is sleeping, so you have to be _silent,_" Tsunade said sternly. Naruto nodded vigorously. The three walked into the room alone because Tsunade said she had to help other people too. After the battle, there were too many people in the hospital and not enough medics. Naruto hurried quietly to the bed where Sakura lay and watched her closely. (For once in his life he is quiet!)

"Hey, you bastard, why didn't you protect her?" he asked Sasuke angrily. Sasuke chose to ignore this question. He was regretting ever leaving her on her own. It wasn't completely his fault though; she had said she was going to go off by herself, so she must have known the danger. It didn't matter though, because Sasuke was still feeling responsible. However, he would just as soon give up his revenge on Itachi than tell Naruto that. "Shut up, idiot," Sasuke muttered. Naruto was about to retaliate when Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Not now, Naruto," he said softly, nodding towards Sakura. Naruto sighed and nodded. They stood there like that for a long time. Kakashi left first, saying that he needed to take care of some things. Naruto was second. He said he needed some time alone. "And if you're staying, make sure she _doesn't _get hurt this time," he added. Sasuke let out a low growl, and Naruto left. Sasuke returned his attention to Sakura. It was his fault she was here like this…if only he had stayed with her, she wouldn't be hurt. Sasuke frowned.

Sakura was wearing a standard blue hospital gown and was lying on the bed; she had lots of tubes around her. Her eyes were closed and she had a serene look on her face. Sasuke sat down in the chair next to her bed, watching her closely.

"Sakura….I…." He groaned in frustration. **I can't even apologize to her when she's unconscious. God, this is pathetic. **"I…I'm…It's my fault you're hurt, so…" He frowned, struggling with his pride. "…I'm…sorry…okay? So, get better soon…"

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura breathed. Sasuke eyes widened. **Oh shit! Is she awake? ... Did she just hear that?** He peered at her more closely. She was definitely sleeping. He relaxed a bit. Sasuke sat there for quite a while longer, at least, until the nurses kicked him out.

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily over the village of Konoha and most people were inside their houses, safe and dry. But not our dear Sasuke. No, he was outside, training in fact. One had to feel sorry for the poor tree that he was continuously punching. He was so concentrated that he didn't even realize that his knuckles were bleeding freely, the blood washed away by the rain. **Dammit, I can't decide. Two goals, both equally important…restore my clan, and kill Itachi…but can I afford to start a family or even get close to **_**anyone**_** without Itachi being dead? How do I know that he won't come back and kill them…again…** He released another set of punches on the poor unsuspecting tree. **What can I do?…Wait, am I actually considering…starting a family… with Sakura? **Sasuke closed his eyes, deep in thought.

'_You lack…hatred…'_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he punched the tree with even greater vehemence.

* * *

Sakura was still sleeping soundly when Sasuke walked into the room the next day. The nurses said she hadn't woken up yet, but she probably would in a matter of time. They assured Sasuke that she would be fine.

Not like he asked them to.

Naruto and Kakashi had been sent on a mission, and Sasuke couldn't go because he was still on probation. Of course, no one said anything about anyone watching him, so he settled for visiting Sakura and training. But Sasuke had also found out something he thought rather unnerving. Rock Lee had been visiting Sakura, and leaving large amounts of flowers. Come on, what did she ever do to lead him on?

There were 4 vases of flowers on her bedside already. Sasuke frowned. He sat down by her bed and placed a pink rose next to her bed in a separate little vase, with a small tint of red on his cheeks. If anyone asked, it came from Lee.

The nurses told Sasuke that sometimes when a person talks to the patient, they wake up sooner. Willpower, they say. Sasuke thought it was ridiculous. Besides, he never said much. What could he possibly say to Sakura? Especially when she was sleeping; she couldn't even hear him. It didn't matter though; he was content with just sitting there. One has to wonder if he ever gets bored. Sasuke was just about to leave when he heard Sakura whimper quietly. He turned back at her, blinking. She was shifting restlessly and then suddenly stopped. Sasuke was worried now, why did she abruptly stop moving? He walked back to the bed and bent over slightly. She shifted a little and opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke realized what he was doing and stepped back quickly.

"Sasuke-kun," she asked softly. He glanced at her. "Hn." _Oh God, why is he here? Why am __I__ here? Or better yet, where am I? _She glanced around taking in her surroundings. She recognized the hospital immediately. After all, she did work there. "Were you here to see me?" she asked timidly. _What kind of question was that?! Why else would he be in __your__ room? _Sasuke watched her closely.

"Yeah…" He looked a little uneasy. "Are…are you okay?" he asked, trying to seem uninterested. Now it was her turn to stare. What had gotten into Sasuke to actually make him care about her health? _He probably thinks I'm still weak…I couldn't even protect myself…_ "…I…" she hesitated, "I'm okay…" She smiled. Sasuke was now watching her intensely. **Can I protect her from Itachi? Is it really worth it?**

"Where are Naruto and Kakashi," she asked him, trying to avoid an inevitable awkward silence. "On a mission. They left today. I don't think they are supposed to come back for a few days."

Sakura nodded in understanding. The door opened just then and Neji walked in. Sakura could practically feel Sasuke's anger emanating from him in waves. Neji smirked in response to Sasuke's reaction. "I heard about what happened. I just came to say, get better soon."

Sakura smiled sincerely. "Thanks Neji, I really appreciate that." Neji nodded ever so slightly. "Shikamaru says the same. He was too lazy to come though, so he told me to let you know." Sakura giggled a little. "Tell him I said thanks too then." Neji nodded again and left. Sasuke seemed to relax after the door was closed.

"Sasuke-kun, don't tell me you are still jealous of someone I'm not even dating anymore," she asked sarcastically. Sasuke glared at her. "I'm not jealous. I just don't like him."

"Uh-huh. That's what you said last time," she said skeptically. He looked away; his hair was covering his eyes. He felt a sudden warmth on his hand and looked down. Sakura had placed her hand on his.

If Sasuke was the smiling type of person, he probably would have smiled at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if that chapter seemed more boring than the others then I'm sorry. It was sort of a transition chapter; nothing really happened. I just wanted to get across how Sasuke is feeling without another cliffy. Whatever, I hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter will probably be starting off right where this chapter leaves off, like how this one started. Sorry if it was kind of short. **

**Review or ITACHI might come after you!**

6


	13. Confession

**A/N: Alright! I'm in that phase where I'm tired, but for some odd reason, it makes me hyper. I'll probably be exhausted in about thirty minutes when I hit my low and I really am tired. But you didn't need to know that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; today was the first day in a while that I have actually read Fanfiction instead of written it…so I guess it put me in the mood to type. Also, remember that this fic is rated T for language!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer: For the 13th time, I don't own Naruto …jeez

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Chapter 13: Confessions?**_

* * *

It was a warm evening in Konoha and Sakura slept peacefully in her hospital bed. Sasuke sat in a chair next to her. After their 'interesting' conversation, he was left completely addled. Sasuke sat there for the longest time wondering if he should tell her how he felt. The only problem was he didn't know how _he himself_ felt.

Just a minor problem.

So he sat there and thought. And as he sat in his stupor, Naruto decided it was an excellent moment to bother Sasuke. Naruto ran through the door and was intent on yelling Sasuke's name when a hand was slapped onto his mouth. Sasuke stood there with a disgruntled look on his face, and quickly pulled his hand away from Naruto's face.

"Don't be a moron, Naruto; Sakura is sleeping."

Naruto smirked. "Since when did it bother you if Sakura was happy or not?" Sasuke glared. "Don't you care if she gets the rest she needs to recover?" he asked angrily.

Naruto's smirk widened. "That's not what I asked Sasuke-teme. Of course _I_ care…but since when did _you_? I bet you are starting to _like_ Sakura-chan," he drawled. Sasuke's fist suddenly connected with Naruto's face and sent him flying onto the floor. Naruto groaned.

"Bastard, that hurt," he groaned.

"That would be the point," Sasuke said nonchalantly. A nurse walked into the room to check on Sakura, successfully interrupting the fight taking place. Sasuke's attention turned to the nurse, from Naruto, and he watched the nurse intently. After the medic did all her checks, she told Sasuke that Sakura was steadily improving and could probably leave the next day. Sasuke visibly relaxed as soon as the nurse walked out; Naruto stood up and walked closer to the bed. When he glanced up he noticed Sasuke was watching Sakura attentively as well. Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love—"

Sasuke's fist once again connected with Naruto's poor face, sending him flying into the wall and crashing down on the ground with a funny 'oomph' noise. Sasuke had a scowl plastered across his face, which was now tomato red. "Idiot," he hissed, "I told you not to be stupid." However, even through the pain, Naruto thought seeing Sasuke blush made it worth while. "Whatever," he replied smirking and cradling his cheek.

Kakashi dropped by for a while and eventually so did Ino, both staying for a reasonable amount of time, and then leaving to take care of other things. Naruto also finally decided to leave because he wanted to get some ramen with Hinata.

"Oh, and by the way teme, you do spend a lot more time with Sakura-chan now…I really do think you like her," he said. Seeing as Sasuke looked like he was about to punch Naruto in the face _**again**_, Naruto bolted out of the room. Sasuke sat back down in the chair and glanced at Sakura. She was still sleeping as if nothing had happened; he felt his eyelids getting heavy but he refused to let himself fall asleep. Yet that didn't work so well, and when he opened his eyes Sakura was sitting up in bed looking at him funny.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…are you okay," she asked timidly. W_as he sleeping?_

He blinked. "Of course," he muttered. **I can't believe I fell asleep! **_I can't believe he was just __sitting__ there, sleeping! …He looked so peaceful…_She blushed instantly at the thought. "Sakura," Sasuke said absently, "The nurse said you can leave tomorrow."

She nodded. "Good. And Sasuke-kun, thanks for staying with me." He gave her the faintest of nods with a quiet "hn."

After Sakura got dressed Sasuke came into her room to help her walk outside. The doctor didn't want her going anywhere by herself for a while, but that wasn't a problem because Sasuke was still on probation anyway.

They were about to leave the hospital when Tsunade came running up.

"Sakura, Sasuke, glad to see you haven't left yet. Listen, Sakura, you need more time to recover fully, a few days maybe; someone needs to take care of you. Because Sasuke is on probation and he needs you to watch over him at all times, it would be easier for him to be the one to take care of you. I think it's only reasonable."

Sakura could only gape at the woman in front of her. "You mean I won't be having a nurse come to the house? Sasuke is no medic!" Sasuke frowned at this statement. **If I'm going to protect her from Itachi, I should be able to help heal her too…this **_**shouldn't**_** be hard…** Sasuke silenced Sakura with a glare. "I'll watch her," he said bluntly to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled.

"Good. Well, now that that's over, I have to go back to my office. Shizune is going to kill me," she said, muttering the last part.

* * *

Sakura was lying in her futon sleeping quietly as Sasuke contemplated whether he should tell her how he felt or not. **Since when did I start thinking like a girl? I am actually considering telling Sakura **_**how I feel **_**about her? **He glanced over at the sleeping figure and grimaced. His attention returned to the wall. **And whatever happened to being mad at her for tricking me?! I still can't believe she did that. What's more, the Hyuuga went along with it! He's going to regret that. But that isn't important right now…what am I going to do about Sakura? **He sighed in frustration. Sasuke was about to give up for the night when he heard Sakura muttering something under her breath. **She's not awake…is she?** He stood up and walked to her side, bending down to hear what she was saying.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm not weak anymore…" **She's dreaming about me? **He felt an unpleasant tug in his chest at what she was saying. **What is this feeling? **

…**guilt… **

**I made her cry so much. Why do I always make her cry? **A frown laced with pain formed on Sakura's face. Sasuke had enough. He reached down and pushed some of her hair out of her face, muttering a soft "it's okay."

He was about to stand up again when Sakura opened her eyes sleepily. They stared at each other for a few seconds. (déjà vu?) Then a faint blush then worked its way onto both teen's faces; Sasuke tried to stand up but slipped on the blanket and fell right on Sakura. He probably would have hurt her if he hadn't moved into a position where his elbows slammed into the ground, so that he was now hoisted on top of her.

Sasuke's mouth went dry. He was suspended only a few inches from Sakura's body and their faces were practically touching.

"S—Sasuke?" Sakura squeaked uncertainly. Sasuke gulped and, more or less, jumped off of her. Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke, who was now looking determinately at the floor. **How the **_**hell**_** am I supposed to answer any questions she has? 'Oh yeah, I was just observing you **_**sleep**_**…no big deal.' Kami! **

_What on earth was he doing? Should I ask…or would he be mad? _"Um…what just happened?"Sasuke shrugged, still looking at the ground. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I find it hard to believe that you didn't know what you were doing, Uchiha," she said dangerously. Sasuke looked up at her determined face and immediately regretted it.

Who knew an Uchiha could be intimidated by a mere girl? **Fine, I'll just tell her the truth. Or at least, most of it…** "I was just thinking when I heard you mumbling something, and I wanted to know what it was. I walked over to listen and you said…my name, so I was getting up to walk back to my futon when you opened your eyes, and I slipped on the blanket. I think you understand the rest." **Right, I won't mention what else she said, or that I tried to comfort her, or most importantly, what I was thinking about that would keep me awake so late. **

"What on earth could you be thinking about that would make you stay up until," she looked at her watch, "One thirty in the morning?"

"None of your business," he retorted. She sat there with an annoyed look on her face, when suddenly she started smiling. **Not a good sign.** "Well that was very smooth of you to trip on the blanket like that, _Sasuke-kun_."

_If he isn't going to tell me, then so be it. I think I have the right to make fun of him now._

**Is she **_**mocking **_**me? **He gave her the trademark Uchiha glare. "Go to sleep, Sakura."

She glared right back. "I'd like to see you make me," she snapped. Sasuke sighed, frustrated.** Damn. **"I was thinking about…you…"

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Did he just say what I think he did? No way! Wait, just because he was thinking about me doesn't mean it was good thoughts…keep that in mind…_

"Why were you thinking about…me?" she managed to ask. He glared. "I was thinking about your 'dating' plan," he lied. Well, only half lies. He did think about that, but that wasn't the main thing on his mind.

_Oh. That. _"I see. Are you still mad?" she asked slightly nervously, but more dejected. _Don't get your hopes up. How many times have I told myself that…? But how many times have I done it anyway?_

"I…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he was still mad or not. Sakura was pretty sure he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, so she decided to ask something else.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" he responded reluctantly.

She leaned a little closer to him, making sure he was looking at her. "Did it work?" she asked innocently. (…Maybe not so innocently) Sasuke almost gagged. He wasn't going to tell her the answer to that! Especially since he didn't completely know. Well, he knew it made him mad. **So what if it did work? I'm not telling her that. I won't give her the satisfaction. **

"No."

Sakura watched him closely. She saw the emotions flickering over his face: shock, confusion, anger, and resolve.

Yep, it definitely worked.

"Sasuke-kun, if it didn't work, then why are you so mad? If you really don't care about me, then why do you care if I trick you a bit? I don't believe you; I think it worked."

Sasuke's control snapped. "Does it really matter if your stupid plan worked or not? Maybe it did, but it still doesn't matter because Itachi is out there somewhere and I have to kill him! And now, thanks to you, I have two reasons to kill him! He killed my whole family, and he destroys everything I hold important. Since your fucking plan worked, I have to make sure he doesn't destroy you too! God, Sakura!"

He sat there panting harshly and staring at the shocked girl. Too many thoughts were running through her head at once; she couldn't organize anything._ He's still so bent on killing Itachi, but now because of me. Why me? _…everything important he destroys…I have to make sure he doesn't destroy you…_ I'm important to Sasuke? So he's saying that my plan worked and now he's worried about me…I don't believe it…Naruto was right._

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't think it affected you so much." She stood up. "I think I need some time to sort things out."

She turned to walk away when Sasuke's hand on her arm stopped her. "No. I…I should be the one…apologizing…I didn't, I didn't mean to yell like that." Sasuke looked uncomfortable. "So, I'm…sorry…" _Okay. Now I've decided. This must be a dream. Sasuke doesn't apologize and he doesn't hold me important. It's all just a dream._

"Sakura," Sasuke asked impatiently.

"What? Sorry, what did you say Sasuke?"

"I've been calling your name."

"Oh."

Sasuke looked a bit confused. "You weren't responding so I wasn't sure…" he trailed off. "He's worried too? This is a dream. I am going to wake up now." She closed her eyes in an attempt to 'wake up'. Sasuke watched her oddly. Then he smirked.

"Sakura, if this is a dream then you won't feel this," he said and pinched her arm.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"I guess you aren't dreaming then," he said mockingly with a smirk. Sakura frowned. She didn't find that funny at all. Sakura opened her mouth to tell him that when they heard someone knocking on the front door. "What the hell," Sasuke muttered. Who comes to somebody's house at 1:55AM?

They went to the door to see who it was. And the answer to the million dollar question?

Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey guys! I woke up in the middle of the night, and I had this craving for ramen. But then I realized that I was all out, and Ichiraku's is closed! Do you have any?"

Sasuke slammed the door shut.

God.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, long chapter. Compared to the others at least. I checked, and some of them are shorter than I thought! Anyway, poor Naruto. I just had to do that; I couldn't think of any other way to end that chapter. I don't really know about this chapter, so I hope you can tell me what you thought in a review! **

**So review or I'll set Jiraya on you! (Ha, its rhymes)**

9


	14. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: Hell yeah! Have you read the latest chapter of Naruto? It's brilliant! I don't want to ruin it for people who haven't read it yet, but let's just say that Orochimaru is in for a rude awakening! (Finally, serves him right).**

**And this story is doing way better than I ever imagined. My mom didn't believe me when I told her how many reviews I have, so thanks a ton you guys! Sorry this chapter took longer to come out; I have been so busy with research papers, the graduation test, classes for next year, and all the fun stuff that comes with being in school. (Note the sarcasm, I live on it) Anyhow, I've gotten some requests for more fluff, but don't worry…that will come in time.**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto…just ask Kishimoto-sama

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed thus far! Thank you!_

_**Chapter 14: Emotions**_

* * *

Now Sasuke Uchiha is a typical Uchiha male. He is controlling, commanding, powerful, egotistical, easily annoyed, and at the moment: extremely pissed off. After the door was successfully slammed in Naruto's poor, unsuspecting face, Sakura decided that she felt bad for him and let Naruto in. To _Sasuke's_ house. Sasuke couldn't figure out why she felt bad for the dweeb who came to _his _house at almost two in the morning asking for _ramen_ for God's sake. So here they were, sitting at the kitchen table at two in the morning, watching Naruto eat ramen. Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration and told Naruto to leave for the billionth time.

"But Sasuke, Sakura-chan will be lonely!"

"Idiot, why would she be lonely? It's not like she would be by herself."

"With the company you give? Why are you even asking for an answer?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke scowled, completely ready to kick Naruto out of his house. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't feel the same way. **Of all things, I thought **_**this**_** would piss her off! Why is she being so nice to him? **

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in concentration. She looked back at Naruto and yawned. _At least now, I don't have to talk to Sasuke. I almost want to thank Naruto for his timing. Stupid reasoning for him to come, but it doesn't matter. But seriously, I'm tired. Naruto needs to leave soon. _Naruto finished his ramen and Sakura stood up. "Naruto, it's really late—early…you should probably go. I'll be fine."

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined.

"Naruto, I won't even need company because I'll be sleeping." _Like normal people. _"Go home Naruto." Naruto sighed. "Okay," he muttered. Sasuke smirked. After he closed the door, he turned around to find that Sakura wasn't there anymore. **What the…?** He went up the stairs. Sakura was climbing back into her futon swiftly. **Is she trying to avoid me? Maybe that's why she let Naruto in…** A logical part of his mind informed him that she was probably just tired, but Sasuke didn't really believe that.

"Sakura."

She looked up reluctantly. "Yes?"

"About before…" he paused and closed his eyes, "What I meant was…"

Sakura stood up and walked quickly up to him. "Sasuke," she said, interjecting. He opened his eyes and watched her. "It's okay. I think I understand what you are saying. I just need some time to think," she added. He nodded slowly. She smiled wearily and climbed back into her futon. **She must still be tired; she is supposed to be recovering after all. **Sasuke climbed into his futon and fell into a relentless, uneasy dream.

He ran for what seemed like ages. The rain poured down in torrents, and he was exhausted. The forest was dark, like his own ambitions. The mud was thick too, making it hard for him to continue his never-ending sprint. A heart-wrenching scream ripped through the forest, not far from where he stood panting, hands on his knees for support. She needed him, and her scream told him so. He swallowed his pain and continued running until he reached a clearing. A man stood in the center, a sword driven through the limp body of a girl. Her pink hair cascaded across her face, hiding it from the killer and the world. His heart beat so hard that he was sure the killer could hear it; he didn't care. He ran forward to the girl and held her to him, but she remained motionless. He screamed and looked into the killer's blood red eyes. The killer uttered three simple words.

"_You are weak."_

Sasuke shot up from the futon, breathing harshly. He was covered in sweat. Turning he saw that Sakura continued to sleep peacefully across the room. **Just a dream…it was just a dream… **Sasuke stood up and decided he needed a nice cold shower. When he finished, Sakura was still sleeping, so he decided to get something to eat while he thought. He went down the stairs and got a tomato out of the refrigerator. **What **_**was**_** that dream? It was more like a nightmare. **The dream was already getting fuzzy, but Sasuke couldn't forget those eyes…** It was almost like a warning. Maybe I should stay away from Sakura; Itachi could come at any time, and if he does, I may not be able to protect her.**

Footsteps could be heard now, and Sasuke turned slightly to see Sakura walking down the stairs. She had already gotten dressed, but still looked tired. No kidding, they did go to sleep at a crazy time. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she said excitedly, for someone who got seven hours of sleep instead of nine. (That's a big difference to me!)

"Hn."

She scowled. _How many times have I told him to stop saying that?!_ "Sasuke-kun, let's talk like normal people for once. When I say 'good morning, Sasuke', what do you say?" (Teaching Sasuke how to talk, 101)

Sasuke frowned. "Good morning." Sakura raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'is that all?'

"Good morning, Sakura." **Ridiculous. **

Sakura smiled and turned to the refrigerator for some food. Sasuke took another bite of his tomato when he heard Sakura sigh in annoyance. He looked up to a very irritated, pink haired girl. Sasuke swallowed a bit nervously.

"What?" he asked. "Sasuke, you are out of food again. We have to go to the market."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just go." **Might as well just get this over with…**

* * *

It didn't take long to get everything they needed at the market, and Sasuke and Sakura were already leaving when Sakura heard her name being called. She glanced behind her, only to regret it. "Sasuke-kun, how about we go _now_," she said hurriedly. Sasuke blinked and glanced behind them as well. **Oh, shit.** "Right," he muttered, speeding up his pace. Too late.

"My youthful cherry blossom! Wait for me!" yelled a painstakingly familiar voice. Lee caught up and ran in front of them. "Sakura-san, I must know…are you really going to stay with Sasuke-san now?" The look on his face was determination mixed with desperation.

"Lee-kun, I…I have to watch after Sasuke-kun because he is on probation, remember? I can't just leave…" she said evasively. "Sakura-san, that isn't what I mean! Do you like Sasuke-san more than me? Gai-sensei said I must straighten out my youthful feelings, so I must know how you feel!"

"Lee-kun, I'm sorry. I only think of you as a good friend, not more." If anything, this only seemed to boost Lee's determination. "This is but one more obstacle I must overcome if I am to find true, youthful love!" He exclaimed. "Sasuke-san, you have indeed won this round, but the battle for the affections of the fair maiden is not over!" Sasuke's eye twitched. "I will never give up!" Lee continued, and then turned and ran away, yelling something about going to see Gai-sensei. **What the hell…**

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do you want to head back then?" she asked. Sasuke nodded mutely. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was celebrating inside. **Now that Shikamaru and Neji are gone, there is no competition. Definitely not Lee. Maybe I should tell her how I feel…I really don't know completely, but I do know that I want to protect her, and that I don't like it when she dates other people… I should tell her.** Sasuke glanced over at the girl who was now humming quietly to herself as she walked with a small smile. The wind blew and her hair momentarily fanned across her face, captivating him. Since when did he think she was cute? Sasuke had to blink to make himself think again. "Sakura."

She stopped humming and glanced over. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I…" **Shit. I **_**have**_** to do this! **"…I…never mind." **Dammit. I can't believe I can't say this one stupid thing. I can't tell her now though; I need better timing. A better opportunity. **Confusion was etched on Sakura's face, but Sasuke didn't care. She blinked and then smiled while looking back in front of her.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. You can tell me later." _Shoot! I know he was going to tell me something important! Build up your freaking courage Uchiha! I guess he still needs some time, but he better hurry up…_

* * *

They were walking through the door when Naruto came running up calling Sakura's name. She turned warily to greet him. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I just had a great idea! Guess what it is?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know, what is it Naruto?"

"Sakura-chaaan, you have to _guess_."

"Just tell us, idiot," Sasuke growled, obviously annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot!" He turned to Sakura again, "Okay, so Hinata and I were talking about your hopeless relationship with Sasuke-teme and we had an awesome idea."

"I thought you said _you_ came up with this _amazing _idea," Sasuke said, deadpanned. **What does he think he is talking about, speaking to other people about **_**Sakura and my relationship?**_"Just tell us already," Sakura said beamed at them. "Hinata and I are proposing a double-date!"

Oh dear, that'll be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that dream sequence. I was listening to the Death Note opening (which is pretty dark), and just stopped reading The Vampire Lestat (also a pretty dark if you haven't read it). I guess I was just in a weird mood. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was shorter than normal; gomen!**

**By the way, I have decided that there will be one chapter left, and _maybe_ an epilogue. Check my profile for more details. I have written why I have made the decision (for the chapters) on there more specifically. **

**Review or a drunken Lee will come after you!**

7


	15. Dating?

**A/N: So here is the awaited final chapter. Sorry it's been so long; I wanted to make sure it was perfect! I believe there will be an epilogue, but you let me know at the end of this chapter whether you want one or not. I can't believe I hit more than 400 reviews; that's sugoi! Thanks for reviewing everyone! This chapter will be extra long for that. Sorry it took so long!**

**PS- Has anyone read Naruto chapter 345 yet? It's insane!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

Disclaimer- For the last time, I don't own Naruto! (Maybe the second to last time if you guys want an epilogue)

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_**Writing **_

(A/N)

_**Chapter 15: Dating?**_

* * *

Sasuke stood at the door in a complete stupor. "A double _what_?!" Sakura was speechless. Naruto continued to smile, oblivious to Sasuke's killing intent. "A double date! It would be fun; don't you think so, Sakura-chan?" Sakura blinked. "Hey, Naruto…you are definitely missing something. Sasuke and I aren't _dating_, so why would we go on a double _date?_" she asked sarcastically. "Sasuke doesn't even like me," she added on a more depressed note.

Sasuke grimaced. Naruto sighed and glared at Sasuke. 'Say something you stupid bastard! You can't do this to her…or you…'

"Sakura, that's…I…" Sasuke inwardly cursed Naruto for not leaving. **I can't do this with him standing there! **"We'll go, Naruto," Sasuke conceded. Sakura's jaw dropped. "But Sasuke, what…why…what are you…," Sasuke silenced her with a glare.

"Great!" Naruto yelled. "I'll go tell Hinata-chan! When do you want to meet and where," he asked. "Not Ichiraku's," Sasuke muttered. Naruto pouted. "Fine," he mumbled. "Hinata said something about dinner and a movie…," he trailed off, unsure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How about the Miura at 6 then," he suggested. Naruto nodded, "Okay, I'll tell Hinata-chan." He turned and ran off. Sasuke turned back to see Sakura staring at him. He ignored her and walked inside. **Way to go. Now you are going on a date with her that she thinks was forced, **_**and **_**she doesn't think you even like her. Good job. What should I do…how can I tell her?**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He turned to glance at her. She looked on the verge of tears. He sighed. "Sakura, I don't think you are annoying anymore," he said, "so don't start crying again or I might change my mind." That seemed to make it worse. _What a jerk! I don't understand him. Why is he doing all this? _She sniffed, trying not to cry. _I know that he said he worries about protecting me, but that could just be friendship. I don't want him to date me because he is forced to!_

**I'm going to tell her. I won't be the one to make her cry anymore! **"Sakura, I…" He was interrupted by none other than Naruto. Again. (Why does it seem like he is ruining all of their moments? Oh, that's right, because he is!) This time Hinata was with him.

"Hinata and I thought that maybe we can see the movie first and then eat," Naruto said happily. Sakura felt like punching Naruto. Sasuke was about to tell her that important thing from when they were walking home. She was sure of it! She noticed Sasuke glancing at her, and she sighed.

"Now? Let's just go then."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. **This is bad.**

"Okay!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

They decided to go to a horror movie about a killer clown. Now, you would think that scary movies wouldn't frighten ninjas because they have probably seen worse things in real life. If you said that, you would be wrong. At least, in Sakura's case. She clung to Sasuke the whole movie. Not that he thought it was a bad thing. Sasuke scoffed. **What the fuck? A killer clown…** Sakura squeaked. _Oh God, this is so scary!_ Hinata blinked determinedly. 'If Naruto-kun can handle this, I can too!' Naruto closed his eyes. 'WHO KNEW CLOWNS COULD BE SO SCARY!'

"Naruto! Why did you have to pick such a freaky movie? You know I'm not a horror fan!" Sakura yelled after they left the theater. 'That's the point…' Naruto grinned goofily. "Sakura-chan, I forgot! Sorry," he lied. Sakura looked deadly.

"Why don't we go get dinner then," Hinata asked. **Early dinner. **"Isn't it a bit early to get dinner," Sakura asked, mirroring Sasuke's thoughts."Well, maybe…we can do something else first then," Hinata said, smiling sheepishly.

"I heard something about a carnival today," Sakura suggested. Sasuke sighed. **I hate crowds. **"That's a great idea Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled, ignoring Sasuke. "Let's go!"

* * *

Pop! The balloon burst and the vendor cheered. "That was amazing! Pick a prize, anything," he said happily. Naruto grinned. He had to hit 10 balloons and that meant he could get a reward. He looked at Hinata; she was beaming with a small blush on her cheeks. She pointed at an orange fox plushy sitting on the wall.

"C-can I have that one," she asked timidly. "Sure, Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed. Hinata smiled and Naruto handed the plushy to her.

"Thanks," she whispered. "No problem."

Sakura and Sasuke stood behind them watching. Sakura smiled. _They look so cute together._ She glanced at Sasuke. _I wish he could be like that sometimes. _"Hey, Sasuke! I bet you can't hit all the balloons too!"Sasuke frowned. **How bad does he think I am?**

"Of course I can, moron." He walked up and took the kunai. "Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. Naruto winked at her. "Don't worry, I've got a plan," he whispered back. Hinata nodded. Sasuke methodically popped all the balloons and smirked.

"Amazing!" the vendor exclaimed. "You can pick a prize too," he added.

"I don't want one," Sasuke muttered. The vendor continued smiling. "You can give it to your girlfriend then." Sasuke's face turned red. "She's not my girlfriend," he said a little too fast. But he didn't need to look at Sakura to know what she was feeling.

"Which one do you want, Sakura?" Sakura blinked and looked up, obviously surprised. Then she smiled and pointed at a dark navy blue cat plushy. The vendor picked it up and handed it to her, making her beam. They began to walk away. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Hn."

Naruto grinned triumphantly. They stayed there having "fun" for a few more hours.

* * *

"Why don't we go to dinner now," Sasuke suggested impatiently. He wanted to be done with this night. "Fine," Naruto said. "Kill joy," he added in a softer tone. Sasuke looked like he was going to murder Naruto right there. By the time they got to Miura it was already late, and starting to get dark. Naruto hurried in, Hinata following softly in his wake. Sakura was about to open the door when Sasuke did it for her. _He's holding the door open for me? What a gentleman._

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." Sasuke nodded vaguely and she walked inside. A girl seated them in a booth so that Sasuke was facing Sakura and Naruto facing Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other. Bad idea. And so after a very awkward, in Sasuke and Sakura's opinion, dinner, the couples decided to end the "double date." Naruto and Hinata went one way, with Naruto chatting happily; Sasuke and Sakura went the other way. The walk back to the Uchiha manor was much like the initial walk to the hospital when this all started. Quiet, odd, and confusing. When they got back, Sakura decided to break the weirdness and go read a book. Sasuke watched her retreat to their room, and sighed.

**Now what? **He found a piece of paper, and upon writing a short note, headed outside.

* * *

Sakura sighed for the billionth time. _Why hasn't he come to talk to me? I know that talking isn't his thing, but we really need to resolve this! Maybe I should go to him…I will! Don't wimp out now…_She stood up abruptly and walked down the stairs. She combed the entire house (which is big!) with no avail. _Where the hell is he?! _That was when she saw the paper lying on the kitchen counter. She walked over to it and read it over.

_**Sakura, **_

_**Need time to clear head. Training. Be back soon.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Sakura stared at the piece of paper. _But it's raining! He can't still be training can he?_ _Maybe I should try to find him…_

* * *

Sasuke had been training for some time when he decided to take a break. It started raining when he arrived, but that didn't deter him. Only now, he was wet, cold, tired, and angry. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. **What am I supposed to do? Maybe I can just… **The brush in front of Sasuke started rustling causing him to look up suddenly. "Sasuke! Where are you?"Sakura emerged from the bushes, wet and frustrated. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. (Like someone looking for a lost puppy –laughing-). "Sasuke, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Her expression changed to a frown. "What the hell do you think you are doing, training out here in the rain?! I can't believe you sometimes," she continued angrily. The steady rain had increased to a downpour and the two were soaked."You are going to catch a cold and I won't feel sorry for you because it will be your fault! What is it with boys and acting tough? It's stupid! And…Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"

He looked up from his lap; she was glaring daggers at him. At this point, he couldn't help it. He smirked. "Hn." Sakura let out a shuddering sigh. "Some thing's will never change," she muttered. "Look," she said as Sasuke stood up, "we need to go back before you get sick."

"You know," Sasuke said, "You are probably going to get sick too, and it's going to be your fault for doing something stupid like trying to find someone during a storm."

_I can't believe he is mocking me at a time like this! _"Let's just go," she said impatiently.

* * *

Sakura pulled her blanket closer around her shivering body. They were sitting in Sasuke's living room with blankets and hot chocolate. Sasuke was oddly silent, but he's always like that isn't he? Sakura sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "So, Sasuke-kun, why were you training in the rain?"

"Well, when I left, it wasn't raining. It's not like I knew a storm was coming anyway."

"But you didn't come back when it started pouring either," she replied dryly.

"I was thinking."

"I hope that isn't a new experience for you," Sakura retorted mockingly. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes while sending her a glare. "I was thinking about you," he said. Sakura froze. "Me…what about me?"

He noticed just then that she was holding the plushy he won her. She was squeezing it as if it was going to run away from her. He looked back up at her face. She wasn't looking at him, but rather at the window. The rain rolled down the pane perpetually and he wondered when it would stop. He tore his gaze away from the window.

"I…well…I have something I have been meaning to tell you," he said lamely. Sakura glanced at him, and returned her focus to the oddly fascinating window.

"About how annoying I am?" she asked in a tone that he couldn't decipher. Sakura glanced over again to see a grimace pass over his face briefly, before turning back to its expressionless mask. He wasn't sure if she meant that or if she was mocking him again. (Bit of both folks)

"No," he said firmly. "You aren't annoying anymore. At least, not in the same way." She glared at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke's face contorted in frustration. "You are annoying because I can't…" he looked up at her and their eyes locked. " I can't stop thinking about you." (ugh…corny)

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Wha...What?!" **Not exactly the response I expected, but then again…she has changed a lot. I shouldn't be surprised. I like her because she isn't acting like a fan girl. **Sasuke looked away with a small tint of red on his cheeks.** Maybe I shouldn't have said it…**

"What are you talking about," Sakura asked, clearly confused. He scowled. "I said what I meant," he muttered.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke turned to tell her to forget about it when he realized that she had moved closer. Her face was inches from his. Sasuke swallowed nervously. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you really mean that? I mean, you have never shown any interest in me."

"Until you started dating." Sakura smirked. _Yeah, until then._

"So, can you prove that you care then?" **What is this, a test?** **Jeez…** "Fine," he grumbled. **I guess I'll just have to take advantage of our proximity.**

Sakura was beginning to feel disappointed. Sasuke wasn't doing anything but looking at her_. He isn't going to do anything is he? I don't know what I was expecting anyway._ She was about to pull back when she was pulled into a kiss. Yeah, a kiss. With Sasuke Uchiha. God, is it the apocalypse? Sakura was so shocked that she didn't do anything at first. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, what is going on?! I'm. Kissing. Sasuke. Wait, I should enjoy this now and think about it later!_ She closed her eyes and kissed him back. This lasted a few more seconds before Sasuke pulled away. They were both blushing furiously now.

"There," he said, "Was that good enough proof for you?"

"Yeah," she breathed. _Crap, I sounded stupid; I didn't mean to sound that breathy! _She took a deep breath. "Yeah," she said again, this time sat in an awkward silence for about a minute, and Sakura finally decided to break it.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"What does this mean? What are we going to tell everyone?"

Sasuke looked at her closely. **Oh shit. Where is she going with this? I didn't think further than confessing to her. **So he did the only thing he could think of. He shrugged. Sakura let out a deep breath in annoyance. "Are we dating then?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke," she said dangerously.

"Yes, I suppose we are dating."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

"Aa."

* * *

Sakura sat under the Cherry Blossom Tree watching the petals fly with the wind, and she smiled. Everything was right now. Sasuke was sitting next to her silently, but she had the impression that he was sleeping sitting up. She thought it was cute. The only problem was, she couldn't figure out how to tell Naruto and everyone else. She couldn't just go up and say, 'hey, Sasuke kissed me last night so now we are dating.'

"Look! There they are," someone said, causing Sakura to look up. It was Naruto and Hinata. Apparently they were looking for her and Sasuke. The former two hurried over to greet Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up," Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged. Sasuke seemed to wake up at this point, because he suddenly stiffened and sat up a little more straight.

"Idiot."

"BASTARD!"

Sakura smiled again. It was so funny when they fought sometimes. "Hey Sasuke, what's going on with you and Sakura-chan," Naruto asked innocently enough. Sasuke smirked. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you!" Naruto yelled. Just then, someone whistled and did a cat call towards Sakura. Sasuke looked like he was about to impale that poor baka. He slid a protective arm around Sakura's shoulders and she blushed.

"Nothing my ass," Naruto muttered. "What happened?"

"Sasuke kissed me last night." _Where the hell did that come from! Whatever happened to not just coming out and saying that?_ Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata giggled.

"The teme did what?"

Sakura blushed.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you and Sasuke-san dating now?" Hinata asked politely. Sakura nodded. Naruto's confusion changed into a mischievous grin. "Finally! It only took six years," he said mockingly.

"Naruto, shut up."

"Make me!"

"Troublesome people. I guess it worked then, Sakura?"

Sakura brightened. "Shikamaru! Yes it did. Thanks a lot, I owe you." Shikamaru waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Just don't go breaking up and coming back to me about this again. I already came as close to death as I feel comfortable, thanks."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura glared at him.

"This may be a future problem. Shikamaru, you may want to leave now," Naruto cackled.

* * *

**A/N: I want reviews! Hey, so I also need to know whether you want an epilogue or not so don't forget to let me know. I hope you liked my "ending"! It took forever and I'm sorry about that! I have been so busy that it was luck I could sit down tonight and type this up. The last three pages came on a whim. I hope it worked out okay, and I hope it was long enough for everyone! Thanks for all your support and leave your opinion on one FINAL chapter.**

**Review or I'll lock you in a room with Orochimaru.**

12


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a few months…okay, all summer…don't kill me! Sorry it took so long, really, but I had writers block and I've been (surprisingly) busy this summer. Anyway, below are my replies to some anonymous reviews. If I missed you, thanks for reviewing too and gomen!**

***this chapter has been edited, as promised in chapter one**

**Shippo231**- I'm glad you think so! As for another chapter, I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.

**:)- **Thanks! I agree with the description part. When I reread this story sometimes, I cringe. Oh well, this was my first one so I am just hoping it improved as I went on. Maybe I should lock you in a room with Oro just to have you kill him for me…^_^

**angel123**- That's too bad. It's good that you think I am a good writer though, because I was aiming to better my writing skills through Fanfiction. I hope you like the epilogue more, and if you don't mind, maybe you could tell me what you thought was predictable? Thanks!

**Jasmine Lee-** Well, I hope this epilogue is a good ending for you! I'm glad you like this story so much. It is amazing that you got up that early to read this; I feel special. ^_-

**Flo-** Hey, thanks a lot! It's okay if you haven't read all the manga yet, because this story was written so that it wouldn't be dependant on manga. I'm not very patient either, and I really need to work on that…anyway, don't worry about the grammar, I almost couldn't tell! It's cool to know that people from Europe are reading this story!

**lestat capito-** You know, if you would really like it that much, go ahead. Just don't tell me about it! ^_^ Thanks for the review, and here is that chapter you asked for. By the way, is your Penname named from the vampire Lestat?

Disclaimer-By this time, I think you should realize that I don't own Naruto…but a girl can dream right?

_Sakura's thoughts / **Inner Sakura**_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

(A/N)

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room frowning at the small object in his hand. Outside darkness was falling and people were going to bed in Konoha. Sasuke glanced out the window in apprehension. **He's late. **Sasuke's attention was once again drawn to the object in his hand, and his eyes narrowed. Someone knocked on his door, making him jump and clench his fist. **Damn! Why the hell am I so nervous? This is no big deal. **He walked slowly and deliberately towards the door. Sasuke opened it and glared at the boy in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke! So what's the big deal, asking me to come over at such a weird time? I just got back from a mission and I wanted to see Hinata."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're late."

Naruto scowled. "Whatever. Are you really going to demand I come to your house and then not bother to let me in?" Sasuke opened the door wider and Naruto walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room. Sasuke followed him and sat down on the chair facing Naruto.

"So what's up? And what the hell are you holding?" Naruto was looking at Sasuke's hand, which he had forgotten he was clenching so tightly. His knuckles were turning white. He loosened his grip a little and looked sternly at Naruto, ignoring his last question. "I need your help."

Naruto looked like he was about to crack up, but restrained himself. "_You _need _my _help? That's a new one. With _what_?" Sasuke swallowed nervously and opened his hand to show Naruto. Naruto leaned forward and squinted a little. "Sasuke…is that a ring?" A pause. "You know I don't swing that way, right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not for you, stupid! It's for…Sakura."

Comprehension dawned. "Holy shit! You're going to propose to Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke sighed. **Really, that should have been obvious ever since I showed you the ring. **"Yes, Naruto. So like I said…I need your help." (Of all people to be asking for this kind of help.) Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched Sasuke with a calculating look on his face. "Well…I could tell you how I proposed to Hinata-chan."

Sasuke sighed impatiently. "Naruto, you probably just walked up to her one day and asked her."

"I'll have you know that I didn't just ask her randomly! I took her to Ichiraku's and…"

"That's enough of that story," Sasuke interrupted. "I think I already know what you were going to say anyway," he muttered. Naruto shrugged. "Your loss."

"Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Why don't you ask Shikamaru? He's the genius."

* * *

"Not again."

"Come'on Shikamaru! He's not asking for you to _do_ it; he just needs a plan."

Shikamaru looked from Naruto to Sasuke, and focused on Sasuke warily. "I thought you were supposed to be a prodigy, and you can't even figure out how to propose?"

Sasuke glowered at Shikamaru and Shikamaru cringed, regretting the statement.

"Fine. Let me think about it. I'll tell you when I have an idea. Anything else you have to say? It's," he glanced at his watch, "past eleven o'clock."

Sasuke nodded. "I want to do it tomorrow…it's our anniversary."

"You remember stuff like that?!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. "Fine…I'll give you a plan tomorrow then. By the way, does Sakura like dogs?" Sasuke paused in response to the random question and then nodded. "She used to have one."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

* * *

Sasuke was pacing again. Shikamaru hadn't responded yet and it was already six o'clock. Sasuke glanced at his watch. **I'm meeting Sakura in an hour! What's taking him so long? **He glanced outside for a sign of the pineapple haired boy and sighed angrily when he didn't see anyone. He looked away from the window and put his hand in his pocket, checking for the billionth time that the ring would be there. **That's it. I'm going over to Shikamaru if he won't come here. **Sasuke walked to the door and was turning the knob when the phone rang. He hesitated, and then went to answer it.

"Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru."

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

* * *

Sakura had to admit, she was kinda nervous about seeing Sasuke tonight. He had been acting a bit tense lately and she figured it had something to do with their anniversary date tonight. Not only that, it was their ANIVERSARY! That was a big deal in general. Sakura couldn't believe they'd actually been dating for three whole years. She ran the brush through her hair again and studied her reflection. _What am I doing? This is ridiculous; I have to go! _Dropping the brush, Sakura grabbed her shoes, pulled them on, and hurried out the door. She walked quickly to the park where he told her to meet him and wondered why he picked it. The park was pretty much empty. I mean, who goes to the park after dusk? Sakura scanned the area for Sasuke and spotted him walking towards her. She smiled and waved. Sasuke did a half wave back, moving considerably slower than she was. _Is it just me, or does he look anxious? Who am I kidding? Sasuke doesn't get scared of anything!_

Sakura enveloped him in a hug. "I missed you Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke was still learning how to talk and hug other people, thus, his response to her warm greeting was to mumble something incoherent and wrap his arms around her slightly to form a loose hug. Sakura sighed into his chest and pulled away. "Sasuke, what have I said about complete sentences?"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged lightly. "Sorry."

Sakura's eye twitched. _Was that __**sarcasm**__? Damn him. _He took this opportunity to grasp her hand; Sakura blinked. "Come on, we don't have all night," he said smirking.

_**Or do we? **_came the wicked response of Inner Sakura. _Oh no, I thought I got rid of you! _

_**You can't get rid of me! **_Inner Sakura replied indignantly. _Like Hell I can't. Go away! _

Whilst Sakura raged this internal battle Sasuke looked at her funny. "Sakura…are you okay? You look annoyed."

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Sasuke. "Wha…oh! No, no, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking. Heh heh..." Sasuke nodded dubiously. "Whatever." He tugged on her hand and she followed him apprehensively. _I wonder where he's taking me…_ **Okay, so far, so good. I really hope this plan works. **Sasuke led her to a Sakura tree with a (completely inconspicuous) blanket lying over something. He bent over slightly and pulled the blanket away, revealing a picnic basket.

"Sasuke, did you make food for us?!" He nodded faintly and laid the blanket under the basket and opened it up. "Sit." She sat down next to him and gaped at the food. It actually looked good. _So this was why he picked the park._ _But more importantly, since when could Sasuke COOK?_ (a question that may never be answered)

After they ate they took a walk around Konoha and just talked. Yes. Sasuke talked. And since Sasuke doesn't talk much, Sakura enjoyed having these conversations with him. They didn't happen often, so when they did they were always welcome. Somehow the two of them ended up near Sasuke's house and he seemed to get a little quieter. Sakura was just wondering why when he spoke up again.

"Sakura, I got something for you. Do you want to drop by my house and pick it up?"

Sakura stared at him. Sasuke never bought her anything. Well, he did, but not presents. Not very often at least, because he just wasn't that type of guy. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Sure, why not. We're close anyway." Sasuke nodded and seemed to loosen up a little.

* * *

Sasuke slid the key into the lock, opened, and held the door for Sakura. She smiled and walked in with him right in her wake. She glanced around and turned back to him. "So where is this surprise present you got me, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke blushed. Yeah, that's a weird thought huh? "Well, Sakura-_chan_, I think it's in my room."

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. She certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. She recovered quickly and smiled. "Lead the way." He walked ahead of her and stopped just outside the door. It was shut, she noticed, which was a little odd, but not weird enough for her to think any further on it. He turned to her, "You ready?" _For what, exactly? _She nodded. Sasuke opened the door and immediately a _puppy _came bounding out of the room and into her arms. Sakura took a moment to register what had just happened, before squealing in delight. Sasuke cringed.

"Oh, it's soooo KAWAII! Sasuke, I love it!" She played with the puppy animatedly for about 30 seconds before she noticed it had a collar on. "Sasuke, does it have a name or is this collar just a decora—,"but she stopped in mid-sentence. Her hands found something shiny attached to the collar. The ring. "Sasuke…what's this?"

She looked up at him questioningly, but realization was creeping into her face and she looked from the ring to him several times to confirm her suspicions. The puppy was still thrashing in her arms playfully but she paid it no heed. "Sasuke…" She looked up into his face again, and a smile slowly spread across her features. "Are you…?"

He nodded hesitantly. Sakura put the puppy back on the floor, but not before removing the ring from the collar. She stood up to face him. "Sasuke…" But before she could even say anything, Sasuke cut her off. "Sakura, I know that I've not really been…amiable…in the past and a bit of a,"

"Pain in the ass?"

His face was contorted in frustration. "Well, yes. But what I'm trying to say is…ugh…Sakura…?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…" He sighed. Why was this so damn hard? "Will you marry me?"

Sakura beamed at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so happy. Ever.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…Sasuke Uchiha just asked me to marry him! __Marry__ him! Okay, I have to calm down and not act like a complete fangirl. Okay. Calm…one thing first. _ Sakura regained her posture and smiled at Sasuke again. Sasuke swallowed nervously; she'd been quiet for a long time. It seemed like time had stopped.

"Sasuke…you're not kidding are you? You're serious?" Sasuke blinked. "Well, yeah….I mean, if you don't want to…" Sakura grabbed his arm and interrupted. "Of course I do! Are you joking?" She froze, realizing her sudden outburst and caught her breath. "I mean, yes, I'll marry you Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You will?"

"Sasuke…jeez, yes. I will." There was a bit of an awkward silence quickly proceeded by the puppy biting Sasuke's pants and yanking playfully. Sasuke jumped in surprise. "What the? Stupid dog."

Sakura laughed and kneeled down to pick up the pup. "You can't call it stupid if you bought it, Sasuke."

"Can too. I bought it for you, not me," he replied grumpily. Sakura grinned. "Oh, but if you bought it for me, then you'll have to live with it anyway." Sasuke opened his mouth, and then closed it with a dumbstruck look on his face. "You know," she continued obliviously, "for a prodigy such as yourself, I'm shocked you didn't think of that."

"Hmph." Sasuke watched Sakura play with the puppy and noticed the ring still in her hands. He took it and slid it onto her finger with her staring at him the whole time.

"Kyoui."

"What?"

"Kyoui, for the dog's name. I like it."

"Miracle?" **Why not? **She nodded and smiled. Silence ensued.

"So…," she trailed off.

"So?"

Sakura petted the puppy for a few more seconds before stepping towards Sasuke. She leaned forward to kiss him when the puppy reached up and licked Sasuke in the face. He closed his eyes in irritation and Sakura erupted in laughter. "Sorry Sasuke! I didn't think he'd…," subdued laughter, "he'd do that." Sasuke wiped his face and glared at the puppy. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"How about we do some wedding planning?"

* * *

The wedding reception was, needless to say, interesting. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, and the Uchiha fan was predominant among the napkins and decorations. They were outside by a lake, and the countless tables surrounded a cleared space for dancing. The alter was on the docks, overlooking the water. The color scheme chosen seemed to be dark blue and pink. Anyone surprised?

Naruto and Hinata were dancing together with a few feet of clearance between them and anyone else…Naruto's not exactly the greatest dancer in the world. He was more of a danger than anything. Neji and Tenten were also dancing, but less obtrusively, off to the side. They seemed to be talking about something; Tenten was blushing like mad. Somehow Ino managed to get Shikamaru to dance and he, amazingly, wasn't that bad.

The dance clearance was filled with people dancing, and even more people at tables and standing around talking. It seemed as though all of Konoha was there to witness the amazing revival of the Uchiha clan. Even Gaara was there!

Tsunade, herself, pronounced Sasuke and Sakura husband and wife. Sakura found that a little awkward, but rapidly forgot when Sasuke pulled her out to dance. Tsunade helped herself to the sake and Shizune figured she'd let Tsunade drink without bothering her this time. Somewhere in the midst of dancing, Sasuke twirled Sakura and pulled her back into his arms.

"And since when have _you_ been able to dance?"

Sasuke grinned. "I've always been able to. Just never wanted to." He scrunched up his face. "I don't like dancing." Sakura smiled. "Well I'm impressed. Never would have guessed it." Sasuke laughed, a rarity. "Are you now?"

She beamed at him. The slow song ended and a quicker song started up. "Yeah, and now that I've seen you can slow dance, how about we go a bit quicker?"

"You're on." They were interrupted by Kakashi and Iruka. "Hey! I didn't get to congratulate you two earlier!" Sakura and Sasuke stopped dancing.  
Sakura smiled. "Kaka-sensei! Thanks a lot. How've you been?"

"Great, Sakura, but that's not the point. I hope this works out for you guys. And hey, Sasuke, you want Jiraiya's new book? It's really great! I think you're old enough."

Sasuke gagged. "No, Kakashi. I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Kakashi smiled. "If you change your mind–"

"I won't."

Kurenai called Kakashi's name from a distance and he waved. "Gotta run, see you guys later!" He winked and ran off. Sasuke sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic, Sakura. This reception looks great. Good job! I'm really proud of all of you guys." Sakura smiled. "Thanks a ton. We couldn't have done it without you though."

Iruka returned the smile. "Well, I hope everything works out for the best."

Sasuke and Iruka shook hands, and Iruka wandered off to talk to some friends. Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "You ready," she asked.

"For what?"

"Well for starters, Naruto's wedding's in a week, and I think Neji is going to propose to Tenten soon."

And the never ending chaos reigns.

* * *

**A/N: So exactly how corny was that ending? I need some reassuring reviews here. I hope the wait was worth it for this story! The writers block was killing me, but I've just had a burst of creativity and here is the completed work. I realized when reading over my old chapters and this one, that my writing style has changed so much from when I first started this story. Right, and thanks to everyone who stuck with me (especially since the beginning)! It's been a blast. I should have more stuff out later, but I don't know how long that'll take.**

**Hmm…Anyway, review or…I dunno…I'll send Pain after you. If you don't know who that is, then you need to get caught up in the Naruto chapters. He's pretty messed up. **

11


End file.
